Patron Saint
by kingcobley135
Summary: First story centering around the lives of Raymond, a vampire, who falls for a young girl whom he saves. The two take on many enemies who want nothing more than to break up there taboo relationship.


Chapter 1: Unnatural events

The thunder was violent that night I didn't mind it that much but that's because I was in a house. I opened the window to watch the thunder and lightning play together in the dark grey sky. I came about to realize that someone was standing by a nearby tree. The man only looked like a silhouette it was almost as if he weren't there, like it was someone's shadow. He looked like he was looking at me though so I decided now was a good time to shut the window and go to bed.

I jumped under my covers and wrapped myself up in them. I was able to quickly find a comfortable spot and it didn't take too long afterwards to fall asleep.

I was awoken by a scream and the sound of a shattering vase. At first I had thought it was just the radio that my parents had forgotten to turn off. When it happened again I disposed of that theory mostly because the sound came closer. I slinked out of my bed and grabbed my bat then rushed back under the covers.

"Please, don't ..." my father pleaded. My father began screaming but that didn't last too long. My doorknob began jiggling but for some reason the person couldn't open it. I heard my father grunt as he was slammed into the door. "Open it," the gruff voice said muffled.

"No, I won't," my father protested. He pushed my father's head into the door. Still he said no, and he sounded like he tossed him aside like a used napkin. He finally just tore the door off throwing it down onto the kitchen floor. I shot up out of my bed and was next to the window within five seconds. My bat was held at attention over my head ready to fight for my life. The man standing in front of me was the silhouette from before and dripping from his lips was a very dark red substance but I was too afraid to think of what it was. "What are you?" I asked stunned at the red substance that was all around his mouth. His mouth curved up into a smile. "You don't want to know, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way and trust me it'll hurt a lot more.... if you struggle," he chuckled taking a step towards me. I backed more into the window gripping the handle to open it. I knew I wasn't about to let him take me so I was going to kill myself if he tried. "Don't come any closer, I swear I'll jump," as I said that I opened the window and jumped up on the ledge. He smiled hiding his teeth then taking a step back he held up his hands, "Alright let's not get hasty but it doesn't really matter whether you're alive or dead, I will get what I want." He made this clear when he started walking forward. I closed my eyes and jumped out the window. I fell into a tree and peered up at him, he looked surprised. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but I had to get out of here quickly. I shimmed down the tree trunk but much to my horror he was already down there waiting. "My God you're not human..." I observed. I got to the ground and contemplated running unsure if that would be any good or not. My lips began to quiver as I realized I was going to die. My whole body system began to break down and I collapsed. My eyes started to close and I fell into a deep sleep, I was sure he did whatever he wanted to do but I don't know because I was out.

I awoke when I was being placed onto an unbelievably cold slab. I pushed myself up with my elbows and saw a man coming back with what seemed to be a scalpel. I looked at him and he looked at me. He fell backwards with a dull thud. I looked around and realized I was in a morgue. "No, that can't be," I tried to make myself believe that it was just a sick joke. I began to look at my skin and sure enough too pale to not be true.

I started to feel sick and I tried to vomit but nothing came forth. It's probably because my bowels are completely empty. I sighed nonchalantly wondering if the same thing had happened to my parents.

I looked around wishing, hoping that maybe it had. It was when I was opening the zipped bags of the dead bodies that I realized I was naked. I stole the lab coat of the man who passed out and covered myself with it. That was until I become conscious to the fact that I wasn't cold. I found this quite odd but I still didn't take off the coat. I wore it so that nobody saw me naked. I started feeling morose while I checked the morgue cabinets.

Was it because I was dead? Was it because I couldn't find my parents? I had no idea. I decided maybe looking wasn't quite the right way to look for a dead person. I went through ways that I'd heard in books, movies, and so forth; such as howling, making sounds with my mouth and telepathy.

That didn't seem to work at all it just made me look like an idiot in front of all these dead people. I took off the jacket when I felt like I was getting too....warm? What's going on with me? I sat down quickly but that may have been too fast because I got a head rush which caused me to almost vomit again. I sat there with my head in my hands; I began losing hope and I feared I'd be doomed to walk the earth alone for eternity. Or maybe I'm just overreacting and I...will...eventually die? Right? I had no idea. I decided it best not to worry about it at the moment.

"Raymond? Raymond are you in here?" I heard a familiar voice ask from outside the door. My parents had pushed the door and we hugged each other still trying to figure out what was going on. My parents tried to remember because they saw what he did to them I on the other hand had fainted beforehand so I didn't see him attack. They racked their brains and finally ended with he bit them. I looked skeptically then began to feel my neck. Sure enough I found the distinct feeling of two little holes that were about the size of teeth.

"Is this even possible?" I asked dumbfounded. Obvious it was possible because it happened, I thought. Then I decided to try an experiment with the scalpel that the morgue guy had dropped. I picked it up put the blade to the tip of my wrist then cut deep into my skin. It didn't hurt, at all, "I guess we really are dead..." I pointed this out for no apparent reason just to do it I guess.

Chapter 2: Perpetual life

The years passed in a blur of sorts people I met came and went they were just like fads. When someone died it made me an amalgam of sad and mad. Two reasons: I would miss them and I envied them. I couldn't die and when you live forever things begin to grow slightly boring. But I trekked on with my family in any case. Occasionally I would be enrolled in school but a lot of good that did, I knew everything they were teaching and that too got increasingly boring. Although I probably should have been interacting but I mostly kept to myself, anyone who came near me would just up and die anyway. I just figured it was easier this way. Plus who knows if I could always control myself, I was never sure if I could around some people I just wanted to...

"Hey honey how was your day?" I thought about what I would say but just decided to be vague so I said, "Good." Truth be told I had gotten into a fight today and I really hoped the principal hadn't called. I could sense that he had by the tone my mother asked with.

What happened was I was at my locker trying nonchalantly to open my locker. Problem was I forgot my combo and my anger began getting the best of me. My anger causes me to get very strong. I'm usually able to curb that anger but this time I may not have been as lucky if this group of stupid boys hadn't come over and pushed me into my locker. In my mind I thought, this is the perfect way to get my anger out and not break my locker.

"What was that for?" I asked. One had this curly brown hair and wore these large rimmed glasses unbelievably he was the leader of the pack.

"Watch where you're going you almost scuffed my shoe," he answered sticking out the tip of his shoe then shook it around. I smiled slyly. I stuck out my leg then stepped onto his shoe lightly, not enough to break his foot. He looked up at me, anger colored his expression. I maintained my sly smile. His other friends swerved around behind me and grabbed my arms. I pretended as if I didn't notice. The brown haired boy took a step forward, placed his hand on my shoulder then proceeded to hit me in the stomach. All the while my smile never left my face. A group of people had gathered at this point. I didn't notice them at first until I began to get.... thirsty.... or hungry. I was still not sure what to call it. My neck started to feel weird so I started twitching and rolling it. I quickly broke free of the others grasps and walked toward curly.

"Well now you ruffled my shirt so I guess we're about even," I stated. I grabbed his shoulder on the way past. I followed this with wrapping my leg around his and took him down to the ground. "Okay maybe not but thanks for helping me get rid of my anger." I stood up and left him frozen on the ground. He looked completely surprised and quite frankly scared for his life. As he very well should be. I walked down the hallway and out the doors completely forgetting my locker which was what I was trying to do in the first place. Not wasting a moment half the school followed me out those doors wanting to know what happened. One in particular caught my eye maybe not at the moment. She was the first to catch up with me she personally wanted to thank me because she had been having problems with them before.

"You're welcome," was all I said then continued onto my car. My car was a 1967 Camaro it was red with black stripes along the hood. I'd had this car for about 40 years and it still ran great. I would periodically get a tune-up and oil change but I constantly compared it to me, "old with a young body."

I carefully backed out of my spot trying not to run anyone over because I don't know what might have happened if I did. Could I control myself? It was too hard of a question to answer so I tried my best to avoid it. We fed mostly on deer or whatever is in abundance in an area, we tried desperately hard not to feed on _humans_. Some people though, they have such sweet smelling blood that you can smell it through their skin causing a terrible inkling in your body, a craving inkling. I turned on the radio and they were talking about a murder, one they thought was originally caused by an animal.

"There is now evidence that Peter Larson, a local automobile maker, may have been killed by a human but it's also possible that they may have had an animal accomplice due to the chewing mark indicated on the left side of his neck," the radio started to get a heavy load of static, "Damn I wanna hear more." I tried adjusting the channel but nothing; I lost the station after that.

That's when I got home.

Back to where I am right now. My mother looked up with pure lividness in her eyes. My mother absolutely abhorred me when I lied to her. She sucked in one long breath before saying anything more. "I got a call from the school today." I looked up slowly and unsurprised at the tone in her voice. I tried desperately to hide behind the magazine which I had started reading when I got in the house. "They say you got into a little spar with a couple kids in your class," she paused to tear the magazine from my hands, "That's not true is it?" She stared at me with her livid eyes. I sighed briefly before nodding rapidly chewing on my lip, feigningly. She started to stomp off. "I'm sorry mom but they started it and I didn't hurt them.... too bad," I said thoughtfully.

She looked back at me stomping towards the kitchen still.

"Look Ray I really need you to control your anger, the school said they'd let you off on a warning who knows what might happen next time if this continues. I like it here Ray so we need to stay as inconspicuous as possible and I know you know that." I rubbed my head and remembered the day I became this, how horrible I felt. I dropped to a melancholic feeling. I didn't like being unable to die, it made me feel so angry. I had a hate/love relationship with my powers. I loved having amazing strength and increased senses but I hate going through life alone and not being able to die. I lifted my hand and was going to punch the wall until I realized I would punch a huge hole in it. I sighed once more.

"Mom I'm sorry but sometimes I can't control myself no matter how hard I try it just gets the better of me," I told her with pure regret in my eyes. I took a seat at the table and rubbed my face with my hands in an up and down motion. My mother sat down in the chair adjacent to mine then ruffled my hair. "I know you try honey but we really got to worry about all the people who witness any bout of our powers." I agreed with a nod. "We also have to worry about any other covens who knows what they might do if they discovered our way of life, ya know because not all covens believe in our way of life," she reminded. I remembered that very well due to something that happened a while ago.

We had our powers for about three years and we had ventured north for Canada when we met up with another coven. The amount of people in their coven was approximately four times ours which would've really been bad if we hadn't had others like us there. This coven, which is groups of Vampires or really the name originated for witches, despised us for breaking traditions, causing a rift between us. The leader, Murdock, hated me the most I don't know why either. Whenever we were in the same area we shot loathsome eyes toward each other. Trying desperately to stay as civilized so as not to show our powers in the district to which we were confined to. Murdock had these terrifying red eyes that any normal person would never be able to break from. His eyes held terrifying knowledge and pain that I've never seen anywhere else. Although I never liked him I respected him for being so strong even on the hardest of days and surviving.

That was until I got involved with one in his coven. A girl, Marie, who he thought liked him. When he found out he chased me with a vengeance. We were forced to leave and he didn't find me, yet anyway. Although we escaped I never thought he ever stopped looking for me. I never stopped thinking about Marie either and that was nearly forty years ago. My parents were sure that he gave up on finding me but I thought that was pure fiction. He's the kind of Vampire that loved the hunt and hunting a Vampire was the most perfect thing he could probably ever think of to hunt. I wasn't frightened of him but I do fear for Marie, I don't want her to get hurt because of me. I tried not to think of that so I always removed it from my mind and pushed it to the corners of my mind.

I turned to my mother and again apologized for my involvement with Marie.

"I understand Ray but don't worry about it anymore; I don't think Murdock will be after us or you ever again, I mean it's been forty years," she remarked removing herself from her seat. I didn't move I just sat thinking that was total hogwash. Murdock is a hunter and he'll never give up. I decided I wasn't going to waste any more time thinking about him.

I went to my room after talking to mother. I thought maybe play some music while I waited for my father to come home. I know my mother was going to tell him what happened at school so I thought I would try and tell him first. In a blurred movement I quickly got the CD I wanted to hear, took it out, put it in the CD player, and got back to where I was standing in speed unmatched. I turned it on. I then opened up the window and went outside, onto my roof to be more specific. I waited on the roof for my father. The sky began to look very gray and bleak. I was certain a storm was on its way. I loved storms because I loved standing in the rain and feeling the rain on my cold skin. I also loved that I could stay out in a storm and not worry about being killed or getting a cold. Although dead, we stay absolutely healthy. Another perk to being this way. I tried to refrain from referring to my parents or myself with that word.

I had no problem calling others that, but not me or my family. If I heard someone talking and they mention the word "vampire" I almost always would flip out if I heard that but I stayed away from people so it helped.

The sky started changing to a deeper shade of gray, it almost appeared black. It was definitely going to rain soon. I started thinking about that guy this afternoon, curly, and the look of horror on his face. Am I a monster? I drink the blood of animals not humans; and it's only abundant animals that I drink. I didn't really like that question it brought me back to the question, would I be able to control myself if I hurt a human? Like I said earlier I loathed the question because it made me question my humanity. Alright, I'm not a human per se but I still have tenderness for all those human; which means I must be very caring if I'm an immortal, who should feed off the blood of the humans, but instead feels bad if they get hurt or something like that.

"My God how pathetic am I?" I joked. I had wrapped my arms around my legs cradling them against my chest. I then put my head on my knees and kind of laughed at myself. That's when I heard it, a cry for help. At first I wrote it off as my imagination taking a little trip. Then it came again. My ears perked up and I listened. "Help," it cried again. The voice was faint even with my hearing. I thought about ignoring it but me and my stupid moral compass. One last time I heard it before standing up then shooting off with my unmatched speed. I ran faster than a bullet in the direction of the cries of help. I used the trees as hiding spot when I saw people coming, then I was off. I soon found myself on top of a building near the area I heard the screaming. I could still hear it but it was muffled whatever was going on they had their mouth covered. "Help..." the little voice emitted barely from the alley near the building. "Shh, it's ok my darling you'll enjoy this," another voice came shushing the woman. I bent over the side. A man with ridiculously spiked hair, that was blonde when the body of his hair was brown, he held his left hand over the woman's mouth. With his right hand he followed the curve of her right leg up her skirt. I knew I couldn't stand by and watch anymore. I jumped off the building. He turned in shock to see me causing him to throw the woman.

"Stay away kid, you don't want any of this," he said. Although he had a knife I could tell he was scared to death of me. His hand shook terribly as he pointed the switchblade at me. I didn't look at him I looked past to see if the girl was okay.

"Are you alright?" I called walking towards him. She shook her head so quick and in such short time I later questioned if she had shook it all. I grabbed the hand in which he held the switchblade and twisted it sideways to disarm him. I may have done this a little hard because he started screaming. I had, unknowingly, broken his hand. I grabbed him by the neck and slammed him boldly into the wall.

"I know what you were going to do, so give me one reason I should spare your worthless life?" I demanded an answer and I was sure he could see it in my eyes. He appeared as he was trying to find the words to answer my question. "Too late," I murmured then threw him into the opposite wall where he fell to the ground limp. I bent down next to him to check his pulse, he was still alive. Something I probably should have thought of earlier is blood....

I turned apprehensively to the woman who was now getting up. I could smell she was bleeding and I watched the beautiful red liquid drip from her side. He had cut her, that's why his hand was going up her side. I turned back to the pervert lying barely alive before me. I contemplated smashing his head in but I knew if I did that I wasn't going to be able to control myself. I turned back to her with the same look on my face, "I have to go." I growled through barred teeth. I kicked him quickly then ran off as quick as possible to avoid the smell. I couldn't have resisted the voluptuous smell and texture that emanated from her thigh.

I soon found myself back on the roof, my father still not home. I thought back to the fragile, frail humans and how quickly life can be taken away from them. How badly I wanted that. To not have to watch the sun rise and set everyday for all eternity; living every day the same as the last. To not have to scourge the world's abundant wildlife as well as its humanity just to get something to eat. I wanted nothing more than to return to normal. But then I thought if I were able to change back, would I really take that chance? What if it didn't work and I was left empty inside knowing I could never ever change back? I knew that the only thing I had in this rotten world was perpetual life. Nothing else, except my parents but that's pretty obvious. I had Marie but that's well gone now, I'm sure I'll never see her again. The thought almost brought tears to my eyes.

"Dammit," I whispered softly, "why can't I be normal?" I tortured myself with this question because it always racked my brain. Why me? What did I do to deserve this gift—this curse—what could I possibly have done? I fought the tears welling up in my eyes.

"If I ever find him I swear I'm going to kill him," I said softly as a reminder to the promise I made.

My father finally returned so I pounced on top of his car and told him what happened including the event with the human girl and the perverted killer.

"You did what?!" he exclaimed. I would've hoped he would be happy, what a delusion that was.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't let him do that, I suppose I'm weak like that." I tried to explain it to him as we entered the house. My mother stuck her head out from the kitchen with a dishtowel on her shoulder. She seemed kind of surprised to see me walking in with him. I mouthed sorry to her because she only caught the brunt of the conversation when he started to raise his voice.

"Hey at least I didn't show even a tenth of my real power, I resisted the smell and even killing that _monster_," I mentioned.

"But you did jump off a building and broke a man's hand, how do you figure an eighteen year old boy can do that?" he brought up a good point. I tried to ignore it.

"_What_ did you do now?" my mother hissed. I tried to ignore that too. I just sat at the dining room table. I thought about the look on the woman's face. The look of absolute horror than of surprise at who her savior was. Then my mind wadded back to the smell, the delicious, addicting, sweet smell of the blood.

"Ray you got to stop this, you're a _Vampire_ you can't be just saving everyone just because you have the ability do you want to reveal us and ruin everything?" my father put great enunciation on "Vampire" and that caused me to get quite irritated.

"_Ruin everything_?! We're hiding out in a small town that we just moved to because we were chased out by an insane Vampire, we're forced to live forever! How can I ruin everything?" I slammed my fist on the table and demanded an answer. They glanced at each other carefully so that I wouldn't see them. I apologized after a minute of silence then pushed my hair out of my face. I hated this now my anger was causing me to get in fights with my parents.

I rushed to my room after that ready to just relax till the morning came and I had to go to school, again.

Chapter 3: Not _fully human_

I threw my backpack into the backseat of my car. I glared at the house before leaving. I jumped into my seat and put the key in the ignition in one movement. I turned it then the car purred to life and I raced to school. The speed I was going almost suggested that I was driving for dear life. I don't usually drive this fast but when I got angry I drive super fast to think that maybe if I crashed I would die; I never crashed.

I parked. I slammed the door when I grabbed my backpack. I looked around and saw that a bunch of the students were watching me. I attributed it to the fight yesterday. But you could barely call it a fight; it was more of a show with one great actor and three terrible ones. I started to look around for curly but I couldn't find him, I'm sure I scared the crap out of him and he would definitely stay out of my way from now on. I smiled devilishly to myself and gave a laugh to match it.

I walked slowly until I was inside the science building to go to bio. I didn't mind bio all that much unless we did anything with blood I always asked Mrs. James if we were going to do anything with blood the day before. Eventually she just started telling me beforehand and not making me ask. I positioned myself in the seat closest to the window but in the middle row of the classroom.

Half the time I just stared out the window anyway, I think Mrs. James let me because I always got great grades on everything I do. It was lucky that Rainer get's a lot of rain so I could be out more. Let's get something straight right of the bat we do not erupt into ash if we're in the sunlight. The truth is we don't go in sunlight because our eyes become pure red and we gain checkerboard spots up and down our appendages. It's ridiculous that we have to hide all the time because we become checkerboards. Frankly I find it completely stupid.

I continued to gaze out the window watching a couple of birds fly around crazily. The way they did it reminded me of something I saw on the Animal Planet but it was with dogs. Dogs have this like sixth sense for danger and the erratic flying was similar to the way dogs acted. I narrowed my eyes so I could see if they were chirping, they surely were.

I didn't like this at all I believe animals' instinct more than a humans or especially the news. I tried to think of what it possibly could be; I recalled that report I heard about the killing of that car maker on the radio. An animal and a man, huh? I might want to look into that. You don't hear too many killers using an animal as an accomplice. I thought about that for the remainder of class. It was just a notes day thankfully.

Lunch was unfortunately next. It's not that I didn't have any friends it's that I didn't like them hanging around me during lunch especially since I had to pretend to eat that crap they call food. I sat stone still pretending to enjoy an apple I had plucked from the nasty bins that held it.

"Did you see Cameron's new car?" Brittney asked ecstatic. I peered at her with my peripheral vision then went back to concentrating on the apple. A tray dropped right in front of me distracting me from my apple was John Stump and he had an overly eager look on his face. I stared skeptically. "Dude why do you always look like you're in pain when you're eating?" The question made me think about a good answer. "Uh, I dunno maybe I am," I unenthusiastically said. He tilted his head to the side. I didn't get it at first but he was actually pointing to someone. I turned my head and saw a girl looking at us. I turned back to him with one eyebrow raised and looked at him with a crooked smile. I wondered who she was looking at, I hoped it wasn't me. A big smile broke his red lips then he stuck out his tongue swinging from side to side. I shook my head.

"You or me?" I asked the question he was hoping I would. He tipped his head towards me; I let out a deep sigh.

"I don't understand you man, you eat in pain you sigh whenever a girl looks at you lovingly. Are you a-a?" he seemed at a loss of words so I thought I would fill it in, "A fag?" I rubbed my nose. I jokingly raised my eyebrows at him then sensually licked my lips. He scoffed turning towards the girl. "No I'm not; I just don't really like anyone at this school...." I trailed off when I looked at the girl entering the doors. I knew her right as she opened the doors: the girl I saved. I squinted looking at her to make sure I wasn't losing my mind.

"Has she always gone here?" I asked John but the others eavesdropped turning to follow my gaze. He laughed looking at her, "Yea she has and well honestly she has fourth period with you and what's more I think she talked to you yesterday." My eyes dropped and I glared angrily at my apple. I wanted so badly to chuck the thing into the wall but I knew if I did that I'd probably break the wall. I recalled the girl who thanked me yesterday before I left school. The entire group had started laughing now. I shot them a very dark gaze by how quick they shut up my eyes must have been changing.

I have problems with my eyes: they change colors. It's like my own mood ring but I have two of them. It must have been black because I was so angry. I couldn't take my eyes off her especially her thigh. She must not have been hurt too bad because it looked fine. I could tell because she was wearing a skirt, again. A group of guys started to gather around her most likely to ask her questions about what happened last night. I could tell that her mind wasn't on those guys though. She seemed as if she was trying to break through the group of guys. I sent my glare back at my apple. I took in a huge breath trying to clear my head.

"Hey Ray, why are you asking about her?" I looked at him then gazed at her then back to John. I don't know why he didn't catch on before. "You.... like.... her?" he asked in pure disbelief. I looked around frantically trying to think of something to say and it came out as, "Flipper." I glared clenching my hands. What's wrong with me? Flipper, really that's the best I can come up with? I scratched the back of my head. He started laughing hysterically. I jumped up and left. He was still laughing. I had to get out of here before something bad happens. I ran out the cafeteria doors leaving them to slam on their own. I had to try and figure out where to go now that I can't very well show my face back in there. As I searched desperately for somewhere to go all I could see were those hazel eyes and that long dirty blonde hair. I couldn't think about her it was a bad idea waiting to happen and wasn't about to involve her in my nightmarish life. I shot around the corner running right into curly again.

"I'm going to sue you for what you did to my head," he said. He attempted to grab me but I caught his hand and held it to the side threatening to break it if he didn't leave me alone. "Just so you know, I have half the school as witnesses that you attacked me first," I answered softly letting his hand go. He sucked in a quick breath then started speed walking past me. I exhaled angrily. I was getting really tired of him.

"Raymond, wait I need to talk to you," a voice called. I spun around to meet the girl I had saved. I swallowed forcefully letting her talk.

"Again, I want to thank you for helping me with Harold," she said. I looked at her quizzically then said the guy I beat yesterday. "Oh, curly," I said. She started to laugh. I smiled at her briefly.

"Did you hear what happened to me last night?" I lied.

"I was attacked by this crazy guy in an alley way out side Larson's Motors," she answered. That's where I was? That's on the other side of town. Man I'm so fast, I thought to myself. She took a quick breath before continuing, "And the guy who saved me looked, uh, suspiciously like you." Her voice was very soft. Her eyes were on her feet when she said it making it even quieter. I cleared my throat loudly, trying to make her look up at me. I licked my lips and tried telling her several times but it always came out as just air. She looked at me like she knew what I was trying to say but wondering how I could have possibly did it.

"It was you wasn't it," she whispered as I clenched my teeth, my parents are going to throw a fit if she tells her parents. I tried to come up with a lie but my thoughts drew horrible blanks. How didn't I recognize her last night? And what was she doing at Larson's Motors?

"I will answer... if you answer my question, what were you doing at Larson's Motors?" I stared at her, this time she looked as though she were contemplating what to say. My eyes met with her hazel eyes causing me to lose control momentarily almost leaning in. I caught myself before she realized what I was doing.

"Okay I was there because, I wanted to talk to Peter's parents," she replied. I scratched the back of my head. "About what?"

"What?" she asked, meeting my gaze.

"What did you ask them about?" She sighed.

"I have my own theories about what happened to Peter," she said gently. I scratched my head again. I thought about that, maybe she has something. "What are your theories?" she hesitated not knowing if she should answer. I stared at her intensely trying to persuade her with my softest blue eyes. She was taken aback by that and began stuttering.

"Uh, it wasn't—a, wasn't an animal that attacked Peter," she gained her tone back, "I believe that it was much more than an animal, a human of some sort at least, one that isn't _fully_ human." She whispered the last bit. I bit my lip trying to stop the release of words I had thought. I stared at her and her eyebrows raised.

"Well was it you?" she asked sternly. I sighed long and deep; I nodded.

"What were you doing there?" Right as she said that the bell rang. I was so relieved to be in the clear. Then I remembered something John told me, "'she has fourth period with you'".

"You got to answer my question during fourth, got it?" she demanded wiggling her thin beautiful finger in my face. I nodded quickly. Her finger was so small and thin, her finger nail was perfectly filed covered in this lavender fingernail polish. She spun around and skipped off.

"Werewolves," I whispered to myself. It had been years since I last heard about them. Werewolves, although common in folk lore, are rarely seen in the real world. They turn into wolves during full moons and attempt to eat as many people as they can at night. When not in their wolf form they tend to be very buff with a much chiseled upper body and incredibly fast with powerful legs. True they share many traits that are similar to Vampires but the thing that really separates us is that we aren't monsters; we don't kill people for fun. They're eating patterns are a competition between the Alpha-male and the rest of the wolves in the pact. They're horrible vile mutations of the proud wolf. They are the Vampires _archenemy_. The way I see it Peter was chased by the Werewolf deep into the forest, so far in the trees began to block out the moon then as a consequence he returned to his human state. Since he couldn't leave without eating he must've killed him with his bare hands then dragged him into the moonlight where he began to feed on him.

"God, I hate Werewolves," I said to myself walking to fourth period-to answer her questions. It just then occurred to me I wasn't sure what her name was, I guess I really never had any reason to ask it. I'm such a nice guy, I thought sarcastically. I opened the door to the English room, with Mr. Turpin. She waved me to the back where she sat. I thought of as many good lies as I could to answer her question. But as soon as I sat next to her they all disappeared from my mind. Her smell got caught in my nose causing me to sneeze horrifically loud. She jumped a little when I sneezed when I looked up at her she looked surprised. I slumped down onto the table. "Sorry, I scared you." I sunk down further after I said it. She patted my back.

"It's alright I'm fine and it's not like you haven't earned my gratitude more than once," her voice was as soft as satin. I lifted my head and sucked in one breath before talking. "Alright, I was there because I was trying to learn more about the Larson thing," I lied through my teeth. I hid any expression that could possibly give me away. She looked at me with her hazel eyes burning me. I held my breath afraid if I opened my mouth I'd say something stupid that could imply I was there for other reasons. When my face didn't break she seemed to buy what I said.

"That'll be due on Wednesday," Mr. Turpin finished. I didn't think we had been talking that long.

"Now earlier when I told you my theory you looked as if you were about to explode, what was wrong?" From the way she looked at me I knew I was looking the same way. I glared at everyone with my teeth barred and my fists clenched. I blew air out of my nose then cleared my throat. I really didn't want to tell her but I knew I couldn't get away with lying this time. I didn't even have to peek at her she was staring at me, her eyes protruding my very soul. If I even have one that is.

"Okay, I will tell you but I highly doubt that you'll believe me even the slightest bit," I slowly un-gripped the table, "my theory is that the thing that attacked Peter is...." I sighed, "A Werewolf." She stared at me unfathomably but that eventually gave way to thought. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm, that's an interesting prospect and it makes sense in a way," she said thoughtfully. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair. I had a feeling of smugness about me and I could tell she could sense it. I took in the feeling of being right, at least this time.

"If you were looking for information on the case why were you on the roof of the other building?" I sat back at the table normally, attempting to lie. I gritted my teeth causing a pain throughout my mouth. I took a long breath to try and gain momentum for I was going to spew this out in one breath.

"I was on the roof because I was contemplating suicide," I spat out talking so fast my words combined. She looked at me gravely but I quickly turned away from her powerful stare. That' the best I can come up with? Man I need to get lessons on that, I thought. I fought myself hard to not turn to her burning stare.

"Why would you do that?" her voice was melodically calm. She bought it?

"I don't know I've been having a lot of problems with myself and I just thought it would be easier this way," I lied again. In a way I thought I was lying to myself when I lied to her. There is something about her that draws me in but at the same time keeps me at a distance. I didn't know what the connection was but I was determined to find out.

"I would've helped you..." she muttered. She looked despondently at the table only glancing at me for a second to see if I was looking at her. Unwillingly I patted her on the shoulder. I gulped as I did this because I didn't want to make her angry but I didn't want her to barrel into me, sobbing. So I patted her very gently on the shoulder. She looked at my hand which I had unknowingly left on her shoulder. I pulled my hand back stingingly fast. She jumped slightly at the sight of how fast I did it. I went back to my glaring at everyone and gripping the table. My mind became a fog that blocked out all thoughts except, that is, for her. I closed my eyes breathing unsteadily.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that, the attack and harassment but also for what I said and this next part I'm really sorry about but I seem to have forgotten your name," I apologized wrapping my hands together. She glared at me with irritation in her eyes. She gritted her teeth behind her stunning lips. Her lips sparkled in the light of the lamps, not the sun; she was wearing some form of lip-gloss that smelled of peaches. My eyes wandered down towards her thigh, she must have seen me because she slapped me in the arm. The glare grew angrier and she stood up to walk away.

"Wait I was looking because I saw you were bleeding last night, I was just wondering how bad it was," I explained while rushing to get up too. The anger seemed to fade briefly with subtle flashes of gratitude in her eyes.

"Its fine it was pretty small but it still hurt pretty badly and the gash its self was pretty deep," she slapped me in the arm again, "why did you leave after you saved me?!" she gave me a demanding look. Her hands were placed equally on her hips. She began tapping her foot in an impatient way even clearing her throat.

"I tried to go find a police officer to help you but I couldn't find any," I replied not removing my eyes from the floor.

"Really 'cause I found one pretty fast," she retorted. She picked her arms up and crossed them still penetrating me with her eyes. I still couldn't bring myself to meet her piercing gaze so instead I apologized again. She sighed despondent again dropping her arms to her side.

"I'm so sorry if I'm causing you pain or depression, I really am Connie," I said suddenly remembering her name. She looked at me surprised but ecstatic that I remembered her name. This brought me down; I didn't want to forget her name, ever. I wanted to be with her but I didn't want her to become involved with what I am. But at the same time I had this feeling that she wasn't just a weak little girl.

"Hey Connie! How's my favorite girl doing?" Curly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. I glared at him. He laughed mockingly then I growled at him. She threw his arm off of her quickly. He started for her. I extended my arm keeping him at a safe distance.

"You're so going to regret this Raymond," he threateningly said before walking away with his pants nearly falling off.

"Did you ever like that guy?" I glowered at him.

"I did once but when we were really young I've known him most of my life and he didn't use to be this way, ever since he hit puberty he's been a major ass." I nodded to myself. My mind was too busy thinking about Connie to worry about curly. I couldn't actually believe I was so enamored with her; I've never felt like this since I changed.

"So who do you like now?" I idiotically asked. She shot me a shocked glance then turned away her face turning bright red. She didn't have to say anything I knew exactly who she liked. She ran off to class after that.

Chapter 4: SUN-day

I looked out the window the next day and was blown away at how sunny it was. I watched the wind blow the limbs of a tree before turning to my mirror. I sighed looking at what I was, a monster. My eyes completely red, my arms checkered, I was a monstrosity. If Connie saw me for what I was.... she'd never be interested. I lifted my fist and broke through the mirror; I couldn't stand looking at myself anymore.

"Why'd it have to be _me_ and _my_ family?"

I turned away from the broken glass littering the floor to venture down stairs. My parents were sitting at the table talking about getting food.

"We need to eat and since it's a nice day and everyone will be outside working or at school I say it's a perfect day to go hunting," my mother said quietly to my father. She motioned to the window and to the blazing sun that was out there. Okay I take it back the sun is the Vampire's mortal enemy. I glared at the stupid yellow ball sitting safely in the sky while we suffer. I felt a slight twinge in my body and I knew I had to eat. I've been starving crazily since yesterday with Connie. The twinge returned when I thought about her.

"Do I want her, just so I can taste her?" I growled at the thought. I sat at the table not even realizing that I had grabbed a glass and broke it.

"Uh, son something on your mind?" My mom asked moving to clean up the glass I had broke. I broke myself out of it then started to pick up the pieces. "Sorry I got kind of preoccupied. I'll have this cleaned up in no time," I answered.

"Why do we even have glasses?" I threw it all away. They shrugged and shook their heads. I sighed rubbing my head. "Maybe for when we have guests over like my boss," my father mentioned. I always hated his boss. He was a big pompous jackass. Whenever he came over I had to restrain myself so much that I looked like a piece of wood. Like this one time:

"And then he stepped in this big steaming pile of dog poop," he said laughing so hard his gut sloshed and shook the table. The story was about my father. I sat at the other end of the table pretending to eat some bread, grimacing while my upper lip twitched up and down. My mother placed her hand onto mine humming a soothing song I used to know. He began making fun of me. My fists tightened, my teeth began grinding, and my heart beat became irregular due to the adrenaline pulsing through my veins caused by my pure hatred for him. I shot up out of my seat and left for the living room.

I sat silently in there for awhile trying to use the song to calm me down, thankfully for him it did. I probably would have killed him if I hadn't left.

"Does your son have anger issues or something?" he posed mockingly.

"What's your boys name again?"

"Raymond," my father answered blatantly. I heard his voice call me; unwillingly I responded. I did it for my parents; we had to maintain some structure of normality.

"What sir," I asked quietly. A quick glance at my parents gave me the strength to perform a slight smile.

"Ain't you got yourself a girlfriend? Why you gotta spend all your time with your parents?" My smile remained constant even though every inch of me was tight. I considered pouncing on him then drinking his horribly clogged blood but taking solace in knowing I'd never have to listen to another word from that fat asses mouth. I unfortunately controlled myself and made it through the night (without killing him at home).

"Right, you do know your boss and I hate each other?" he nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry but he's a jerk and I really don't want to be around him. _Ever_," I stated slowly looking straight into my father's eyes. He mouthed something that I couldn't understand. I jumped back to the table so we could discuss the food.

"Alright, we got to hurry and do this so we're not outside for too long," my father prompted. My mother and I nodded in agreement because we didn't really like being outside for too long.

We slunk out of the house and penetrated the forest to obtain food. The woods were beautiful in the sunlight; the now changing leaves caused the sunlight to bounce off and illuminate the rest of the forest. It was a bit windy today so this would cause our hunting patterns to be disturbed. For some reason when it got windy the deer strayed to a small patch of the forest that was splintered with light. This was bad for us because other hunters knew where it was too and we couldn't risk them catching us. This caused us to be ten times more vigilant.

We walked warily towards the deer oasis, a joke we created to mean that it's an island onto its self providing us with liquid like sustenance. But thanks to the hunters we've had to actually protect the deer; we are weird Vampires, saving humans _and_ deer? I'm just now aware of how weird our kind is.

"Shh," my father shushed. I looked down and I was stepping on a twig causing a breaking noise alerting the deer. I ducked back behind a bush, pushing into it so that I could look at the deer on the other side. I lusciously licked my lips as the deer ate the grass when its little fawn came barreling through the brush on the other side of the oasis. The little guy looked barely a year old and was tripping all over its self until it ran right into the mother. The mother kneeled down and cuddled the fawn close.

When a shot came out of the brush I watched the little fawn fall down. Dead, I supposed and a hunter came barreling out of the brush laughing graphically loud.

"Well, look-y what we got here?" The man grabbed the fawn by its limp legs and held it up in the air to examine it.

"Damn, I thought it was bigger," he dropped the fawn back to the ground, "guess I'll go find another." He belched loudly laughing again. I ran out to see the fawn, dead alright. I used my forefinger and middle finger then ran them across the eyelids of the creature. My parents stood up, they knew what I was going to go do. "Ray, don't do it," my parents warned simultaneously. It was too late I was already after him like a bat out of hell. Luckily, we were out of the oasis and consequentially out of the light. I found him in no time, taking aim at another fawn.

Right as he was about to pull the trigger I jumped and grabbed the gun. He turned to me in shock struggling to get the gun back. I kicked him as lightly as I could in the stomach to get him away.

I quickly got to my feet. I held the rifle as a bat then swung it at the tree. The rifle shattered into several pieces. I looked at him still holding the butt of the rifle; he looked back at my agitated. He jumped at me I sidestepped the hit him with the butt. He fell to the ground unconscious.

I rolled him over to see his face and I was stunned, to say the least that it was Mr. Lou, my father's boss. I glared at his smug face while he took breaths in wheezing gasps. "So this is what your wife hears every night while sleeping," I whispered while I placed the rifle's butt next to his head, for when he woke up. I wondered if he had seen me. If he had seen me, my family and I might be in trouble. I rushed back to my parents who had caught a deer already.

I hung my head in silence walking towards them; I knew they'd be mad.

"I'm sorry..." I started.

"Ray, dammit you have to control your anger or we're all going to end up hurt or dead," my father remarked. I thought about it, death, yes I like the thought. Well I don't want my parents involved but I'd be so happy if I could get out of this nightmare of a life.

Then Connie crawled back into my mind. The beautiful silky, straight, unbelievably sweet smelling hair that wove back and forth while she strode her perfect walk. Her crazily powerful eyes that probably could make me do a back flip. They boar through my skin and into my soul, they drove me mad. And yet, there was something about her that wasn't right compared to everything else about her. She's hiding something that I'm sure of.

I knelt next to the doe; my eyes shut automatically before I dug my mouth into her neck. I slurped the sweet liquid not letting a drop be wasted. I hated this, I hated drinking this; it's just not right and I can't stand it anymore, I want to be a human. But I can't kill myself, if I did that I'd go to hell for sure. And I'm not sure if that would be any better than living here, living an everlasting life, feeding off the blood of others. Not that it really sustains me.

We returned home after that, none of us talking. When we got home I could smell something that wasn't right, someone was here.

I walked in vigilantly waiting for whoever was here to come out. A butter knife popped around the corner nearly stabbing me in the neck. I ducked grabbing my attacker and throwing him against the wall.

"Morgan! What the hell are you doing here?!" I threw him to the ground. My parents hastily ran to the door where I was standing over Morgan. He flew up and growled at me. I reciprocated with hissing barring my teeth at him.

"Morgan?" my parents asked troubled. Morgan was one of the members of Murdock's coven, he, like Murdock, hated me.

"I'm here to warn you, Murdock is close by and he's still very pissed so if I were you I'd get out of here before he has a chance to get close because if I know Murdock, he's been hunting others trying to find you," he warned attempting to get past me. I placed my palm on his chest pushing back to where he was. I glowered at him, incredulous at the thought.

"Why would you tell us? You hated me," I replied.

"Because I no longer am with Murdock, I was so tired of chasing him while he looked for you that I told him I was done, me and Marie." Marie came strolling down the stairs. I stared trying to remember how to breathe. I couldn't believe it, Marie was here, I'd missed her so.

"Hi-ya Ray," she said casually as if we had just seen each other yesterday instead of a couple decades. I tried speaking but nothing came out, I nodded. She walked up to me placing her hands on my shoulders, leaning up on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. I closed my eyes as she kissed my cheek so softly. Her cool face was against mine she said, "How've you been?" her voice softer than velvet.

"Just fine, how about you?"

"Good," she replied returning to her normal stance. Morgan was staring at me with livid eyes, just like he used to stare at me.

"It's also been circulating in our world that you, Ray, saved a human," Morgan announced with an evil smile causing his whole face to crinkle, it's obviously been a long time since he smiled. I looked at Marie who had a look of disgust on her face. He never told her. That's what he really came to do, break _her_ love for _me_.

"That's what you came here to do isn't it?" I asked flopping my arms at my side. She stepped back towards Morgan, still wearing that disgusted look. I looked off to the side and sighed.

"Worst of it all is that you are in _love with a human girl_!" He started cracking up. I growled at him preparing to launch myself at him and kill him there.

"No, Ray that can't be...." Marie covered her mouth; tears began slipping through her closed eyes. I cleared my throat peering at my parents, they looked worried. My mouth started to quiver. I sighed in place of my growl.

"Fine you heartless monster, _I am in love with a human!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs. The laughter grew to a terrifying level; I thought he might pass out from laughing so much. I continued glowering at him not removing my killing him theory from my mind. My growling turned guttural and my eyes were shifting to pitch black. I thought now a good time as any to strike. I bent my knees, he was laughing still with his eyes closed. I threw myself at him taking him to the ground where we rolled around. The person on top shifted every five seconds when we knocked the one on top to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" he cried underneath me. I began pounding his face in while kneeing him in the gut periodically. He continued trying to struggle his way to the top I always thwarted him. My parents held Marie back from trying to help Morgan. I snarled trying to move my teeth towards him. I've always known how to kill another Vampire and I was determined to use it now.

"What's wrong with you?!" he cried again keeping my teeth away from him.

"Get out of my house!" I barked getting off of him. He lay on the ground with a stupor look on his face. My fists balled up—eyes still black. My breathing was starting to return to normal as I stood there watching him get off the ground.

"You'll regret this Ray, I'm done helping you," he reprimanded. A sly smile creased my lips, "I never asked for it."

His eyes narrowed to the point of daggers then waved for Marie to follow him. I watched her carefully as she left with him. Her eyes, like diamonds, glowed but were broken. Her face showed no emotion just emptiness. Watching her walk to the door was the longest walk I'd ever seen. Her hair didn't bounce as she left it stayed perfectly in place. She lost all hope is what it looked like.

My God what have I done?

I sighed again after they left then stared at my parents with regret in my eyes.

"I.... am a monster," I whispered quickly coming to grips what I had done. I lost the love of the only person I could _really_ ever love. My love for Connie would make me lose everything; our entire world would quickly turn on me for this. I had to think was it really worth it? Being in love with her? I would ruin both our lives with this, I just couldn't do that.

"I guess I know what I have to do," I muttered turning gradually back to my parents. I looked briefly back over my shoulder at the door to see if, even if it was a fallacy, she would come back.

She didn't come back.

I didn't know what to do after that so I stared at the door all night.

Chapter 5: Dead ends

I looked out the window the next morning to find that it was pouring, hard, and I gave a sigh of relief that I could go to school to see Connie today. Even though I was going to have to do something I loathed. I threw something on and grabbed my backpack. I was out the door within a couple minutes of looking out the window.

I pulled into the school parking lot to find Connie waiting outside the school talking to her friends. I looked into my rearview mirror and glared at the image that stared back before grabbing it with my hand. I closed my eyes as I crushed the mirror in my hand. A knock came at my window. I looked suddenly at Connie waving from outside my window.

What do I do know? I questioned myself. I opened up the door to get out leaving the crushed mirror to dangle, broken, above my dashboard. I walked past her trying to get caught in her gorgeous eyes. She ran after me placing her hand on my shoulder. It warmed my cool shoulder and I loved it but I couldn't pull her into this.

"What's wrong Ray?" her voice concerned which calmed me a little.

"I'm sorry Connie but I can't do this but it's best if we're not together I'm beyond dangerous and I don't know what's going to happen in the near future all I do know is that something bad is going to happen and I won't be responsible for you getting hurt," I replied. I stalked off trying not to look back at her and feel worse for my decision. I will forever loath that decision, hopefully till the day I die, instead of for eternity.

The day flew by and when lunch rolled around I tried hiding off into a corner trying, no hoping, to keep out of sight. I hadn't seen her so I thought maybe I got to her but at the same time hoping that maybe she would ignore my stupidity.

"What are you doing?" John asked me as I mocked eating in sulk. I looked at the apple in pure hatred. I growled at it. John started looking at me with a distorted face.

"I'm eating in my own sulk," I said sulking. He chuckled a little. He took my apple and tossed it perfectly into the garbage can. I sighed getting up.

"Alright what is it that you want?" I asked following him towards our usual table. He sat me down then left to retrieve someone else. "Close your eyes," he commanded both of us then sat someone adjacent to me. I knew that because that's where I felt the table shift to an equal weight.

"Okay open them," he said. I opened mine to see some girl I'd seen before but that I didn't know.

"Uh, John what's this about?"

"Well we all know about the incident this morning with Connie so I thought you might want to broaden your horizons." I looked at the girl and she was looking at me with a look of lust plastered all over her face. It was also known by her posture, she sat in a lusty position. I looked to the side trying to figure out how to get out of this situation.

"Look I don't want to broaden my horizons I said that to Connie, because—because I am desperately in love with her but I can't pull her into my life. The danger to her live would be inconceivable," I gasped trying to believe what I said. I ran out of the cafeteria.

"I should not have said that," I murmured clenching my eyes shut.

"What the hell is wrong with me, I'm not the right person for her," I whispered running to my car. I spun around after I burst through the double doors. I looked around just searching, for anything that could help me answer my questions to my nightmare.

I fell to the ground, lifting my fist in the air preparing to punch the asphalt. I knew if I did that there would be some serious talk about why I'm so strong.

I decided it would be best to just get through the day before questioning what I was and why I was here. I'm not supposed to be this way my life was stolen away by _something_ _completely evil_ and if I ever find him I swear I'll take his life away just as fast. My mind was wrapped around two things: what I said to Connie and what I did to deserve this torture. I started growling again when Morgan and Marie entered my mind. The kid beside me started looking at me with a frightened face when I growled.

"Oh, sorry just a little angry," I apologized with a feign smile. He gave me one too still looking a little frightened. I looked back at the teacher not even knowing what class I was in. It was English but, Connie wasn't here.

"My God what've I done?" I was about to pound on the desk but found myself restrained by her image. I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. I looked up and down the hall to see if she was maybe out here. Damn, I was wrong. I swiftly ran through the halls not attracting any attention at all. I bust out the doors again, gripping at my hair regretting my stupid decision.

"Connie? Connie where are you?" I called her name effortlessly. Her name felt like something I'd said a hundred times even though I haven't it just feels so right to be said. I had no idea where to look for her so I decided I'd look all over for her if need be. I'm not letting her go, I thought calmly to myself. I know I shouldn't bring her into this but I need her, I can't be without her. But when I find her I'm going to need to know what she's hiding. I just hope I didn't destroy the rapport we created. I decided I wasn't going to lose the two most important loves I've ever had simultaneously. I jumped into my car and put my backpack in passenger's seat in a quick motion. I forcefully shoved the key in the ignition pulling the gearshift the backing out.

Several of the students looked out the window to see what I was doing. I shot them apprehensive stares and they all dispersed.

I shot out of the parking lot like a bullet. I started by looking at Larson's Motors to see if she was still looking for information on Peter.

"Hi did a girl with dirty blonde hair come in here recently? She was also here about three or so days ago asking about Peter," I asked the man behind the counter but he said he'd never seen her around her. I began stuttering trying to come up with an appropriate response but I couldn't think of anything. I growled when I got back into my car. I peeked up at my rearview mirror again and remembered this morning.

"I'll find you if it takes me all eternity," I promised her. I looked into the shattered mirror at all the forms of my face. What does she see in me? I can't even see that. I blazed out of there to try and find her somewhere else, now I got another thing to ask her. As it seems I'm not the only one lying through their teeth. This is not the way for two people should start a relationship. I barreled out into the street cutting off some couple but I couldn't waste any time I had to find her.

I didn't want to think so but I was afraid Morgan may have done something, or Marie. He's just crazy enough to find her and cause me just as much pain as he was in when I was with Marie. I've come to the conclusion that I hate Vampires just as much as Werewolves. I wasn't about to let either have her.

After a while I was forced to ask her friends. They said they hadn't seen her since I talked to her this morning.

"What do you care you're the jackass who broke her heart," Haley retorted. I sighed nodding.

"I am but I'm a moron and I'll do anything to get her back. I've decided if she's brave enough too actually like me then I should be brave enough to let her in," I informed them. They looked skeptically at each other than back at me. I probably didn't look convincing because I wasn't even sure if I believed my own story. Could I be able to protect her from _them_? From the Werewolves? I wasn't sure about either but I was determined to find out. My world is a nightmare that nobody who isn't in it should steer clear of me. Yet she didn't which I think says something I've told her before that I'm not someone who she should be around.

"She may be at home, here's her address." Haley took out a pen and wrote it on the palm of my hand. I smiled at them before taking off to find her.

I whirled around and drove down all the look-a-like streets that this town holds.

"I'm glad she wrote her address or God knows I'd never find it," I mentioned looking from my hand to the houses. Please let her be here, I thought frightened. I glanced up at 225 Elmer St. to see if her car was there. It wasn't. Yet another dead end in my search her. I hit my head on the steering wheel thus causing the horn to honk, it rang in my ears. I looked back up at the house to see someone dangling their legs off the roof. The smug look on his face gave away immediately who it was. I hopped out of the car to confront him but he just laughed spiritedly at me.

I growled at him.

He continued laughing.

"Get off that roof right now!" I ordered stomping my foot.

"She's not here, believe me, _I_ looked," he emphasized the 'I' before chuckling again. I began shaking from the anger and I was still growling at him.

"_Get off the roof now!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs, donning a defensive stance. A smile flickered across his face then he jumped off the roof. He landed gently on his feet, without missing a beat he started waltzing towards me.

"You wanna go another round Morgan?" I barked.

He laughed mirthlessly stopping five feet away from me. "I'm not alone this time," he mentioned. He raised his left hand, extended his pointer finger pointing behind me. I looked back cautiously to see Marie moving in on me.

"I have no quarrels with either of you just stay away from her," I told them. I quickly closed the gap between me and my car. The other two were still moving towards me. I can't take on two at once. At least I don't think so. I bit my lower lip apprehensively switching my stare between the two.

"Okay, let's do this," I whispered more to myself than to the others. Right before they pounced another growl came from down the street causing us to avert our attention to the new person. I looked in awe at who was down the street: Connie.

"What was that?" Marie asked warily. Both looked at Connie in shock and terror. Even I looked at her with a distraught look.

"I told you to stay away from her," I teased. Morgan grabbed at me but I elbowed him in the face, and then jogged towards her.

"That was amazing Connie."

"Thanks," she whispered. She was looking down.

"How'd you do that?" I questioned when she looked up. She shied away, her face turning bright red.

"I've always had quite a good set of pipes," she joked. I laughed briefly. I turned to look at Marie and Morgan, but they had disappeared. That doesn't seem right, they wouldn't run away; would they? I tried not to worry about them and focus on Connie.

"Connie, I came here looking for you so that I could apologize for this morning," I apologized as absolutely as I could muster. She looked happy at that.

"But as you can see, my life is rather dangerous ever since that night...." I dropped my head at the remembrance of how scared she looked.

"When you saved me?" I nodded slowly.

"Why would it make your life more dangerous you'd think they'd be happy you saved somebody," she said.

"Yea you'd think that, but my _family_ we have a set of particular rules and I disobeyed a big one," I remarked playing out 'family' as long as I could.

"Are your parents that strict?" I rubbed my chin and chuckled at the question.

"My parents, no, it's more of my other family, ya know like my aunts and uncles." I shuddered at the words 'aunts' and 'uncles' they all died long ago that I can't stand to even speak the words. Even though they had died so long ago I missed them crazily. I'm not that much of a monster, I don't think anyway. I don't think Connie thinks so either but she doesn't know what I am, what I _could_ _have been_. What I could have done to _her_, I could have....

I shuddered at that thought too.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a hand on my shoulder. I sighed softly.

"I don't think so...." she looked at me fraught with concern. I brought up a smile to hide my horrible thoughts. My mind drifted back to the night I saved her and the blood—the lusted blood—that dripped from her thigh. I felt as if my eyes were going to roll to the back of my head. I tried hard to remove that thought from my mind permanently.

"I got to go Connie, I'm sorry," I told her while I opened my car door. She gave me a soft smile and nodded her head. I took in a deep breath before I got in my car as if I were about to go headfirst into the water instead of getting into my car. I jammed the key in the ignition pissed that I did that. I pulled out and headed home.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

Hopefully I wouldn't run into Morgan and Marie.

Hopefully I could really talk to Connie tomorrow.

Damn, that's a lot to hope on.

Chapter 6: Fighting ground

I peeked out the window warily the next morning to see if it was raining; thankfully it was.

I took a seat at the table with my family, who had become very wary every since Morgan and Marie broke into our house. They had even broke down and bought a security alarm. I looked at it and rolled my eyes, Vampires with a security system, how low have we sunk.

"What's the matter son?" my father had obviously seen me roll my eyes.

"Uh, dad we're _Vampires_ with a _security alarm_," I said sarcastically. They agreed with a laugh. I quickly shoved what I needed in my backpack then raced to my car. I couldn't wait to get to school for once. I hoped she would be here today.

I took my usual spot near the cafeteria then waltzed out; my backpack slung over one shoulder. I had no idea where to start looking for her.

While entering the senior hall, I sucked in a deep breath trying to have enough breath for when I talk to Connie.

When I walked in I heard two people talking about a new murder. I used my implausible hearing skills to eavesdrop on them.

"So apparently there's been talk that another man was murdered by whatever killed Peter Larson, that automobile guy, and yea, they're still not completely sure that whatever did this is human." That reminded me of what Connie said, "' a human of some sort, at least one that isn't _fully_ human'". Damned Werewolves, they're terrorizing my town, I'm not about to let this go without a fight.

I pounded on my locker door just as Connie passed me.

"My God what happened to you?" Her hair was mussed and sticking out all over the place, her shirt was caving in, and she had one pant leg raised up to her knee and one actually under her shoe.

"I, uh, got up,"—she yawned—"late, ugh do I look that bad?" She ran to the girls' bathroom to look in the mirror and the next second I heard an earsplitting scream from the girls' room. I probably shouldn't have said anything; I didn't mean to offend her. I looked down but was forced to look up when I heard something worse than that scream, _his voice_.

"Connie, are you okay?" Curly was knocking on the door with his hear gently against the door. His hair wasn't spiked today, instead he wore it down which made him look more like a jackass than ever before. I growled at him as he waited patiently at the girls' bathroom. Passersby looked at him in disgust because he was at the door looking like a total pervert. When I looked closer though, at curly, I noticed he was... _bigger?_

How could that be?

I decided I better do something to get the leech off the girls' bathroom door.

"Hey curly give the girl a private moment," I said putting my hand on his shoulder to remove him from the door. I had not noticed that he had been kneeling and that he now towered over me.

"Oh geez..." I whispered, astounded. How could he grow so much in so little time? Was he given some sort of magical potion? I mean cripes he's huge now. I removed my hands and wedged them into my pockets. I decided now might be a good time to leave but, I couldn't leave Connie to be alone with this creep.

"Look just stop waiting on the door, like a leech," I stammered.

"Why should I listen to you, you probably never had a girl in your entire life," he mocked narrowing his eyes. For someone who claimed he wasn't afraid of me, why was he so suspicious of me? I looked up at the towering monstrosity that stood in front of me. I licked the inside of my lip to show I was agitated. With my right hand I was clenching and unclenching to get ready to knock him out, if it called for it.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you?" I smiled crookedly then let out a fake chuckle. My hands rested on my hips as I turned to the nearby spectators to show my fake laugh.

"I think you should be."

"Well guess again big guy, I probably fear the Easter bunny more than you," I jested. He made his ugly teeth show then started, what I could only figure was terrible excuse for growling.

"You're going to pay for that tiny," he said as threateningly as he possibly could. I laughed at that. I wasn't scared of him but I would so like to know how the hell he grew to that size—almost overnight. I didn't really want to get into a fight right here, in front of the girls' restroom.

"Not now, monster, after school alright; I've gotten in trouble for whopping you once already, that's enough don't you think?" I pushed my hands back into my pockets then casually walked off. I let out a huge sigh of relief when I rounded the corner out of his sight. Was I going to be able to take him? He's enormous; I need to talk to Connie. I was feeling very morose that I had not just knocked him out right there but I didn't want to do that near Connie.

I quickly ducked into my first class so that I could get the day over with. I sat in the back of the class hoping nobody would say anything to me or the teacher wouldn't call on me. To certify I was not to be messed with I kept a very stern look on my face. If someone tried to talk to me I would rear my teeth and growl. I thought about curly and Connie, where they once an item? That was something I definitely couldn't handle knowing. Yet I thought about it. Is that why he was mean to her and now trying to be warm and cuddly? The thought perplexed me more than what I was. What could she possibly have seen in _him_?

Class ended abruptly when the alarm rang waking me from my thoughts. I looked at the clock and was flabbergasted when it said 12 o' clock, noon. Had I really zoned through three class periods on one thought? My God, I'm really deep in my thoughts apparently. I grabbed the handle to leave the class but John caught me before I left.

"What is it?" I asked harsher than I intended. He released me partially stunned. "Sorry about that, I'm kinda out of it today." He shook his head thoughtfully. I continued out the door he followed, cautiously afraid I might get snippy again, I assumed.

"What did you think about that girl yesterday? It's the one we saw looking at us the day you asked about Connie," he replied breaking the silence. I slightly remembered the girl who watched us that day. All I _really_ remember from that day is the talk we had. That was definitely still fresh in my mind, how could I forget those damned Werewolves. I fought to keep _them_ out of my mind too. I couldn't jumble all those things in my mind so I tried to just focus on Connie.

"I didn't think a whole lot of her because.... well you know," I muttered. Why was I acting human all of a sudden? Being in love with a human and being afraid for a human's health? _Saving a human?_ What was I becoming? I was definitely putting my family in grave danger for this as well as Connie.

We each pushed open one of the double doors and entered the cafeteria. Curly was pushing his own way forward to meet me and John. I cracked my knuckles, individually, on each of my hands waiting for curly to approach. John flinched away from curly; if I were human I probably would too. But his growth spurt was something I probably should have been worrying about.

I lifted up his impossibly large legs and kicked me through the double doors. I held on to the lockers to pull myself up. I smiled at him while still pulling myself up. I wasn't even up when he grabbed me and tossed me into the nearby lockers. He grabbed my hair, practically ripping it out, and preparing to smash my face into the lockers.

I got fed up and elbowed him in the throat. He was starting to step back, grabbing his throat in pain, gasping for breath. Restraining myself I popped him right in the face.

"Ahhh, I think you broke my nose!" he yelped with a raspy tone. He staggered forward swinging his arms, wickedly, hitting anyone in his way. I laughed as I led him around in a circle; him still swinging like crazy.

"Get back here!" he bellowed. I decided to give him what he wanted. I walked forward and kicked him in the shin; he swung in a blind rage. Like a graceful dancer I spun around him kicking the back of his leg. Giving into the pain he fell to his knees crying in agony. I stuck my hands in my pocket. I waltzed around him, a little too giddy, and looked down at him, expectantly.

"Now are you going to leave me alone?"He looked up then spat on me. He obviously aimed for my face it instead hit my shirt then it began to dribble down. I sighed.

"One last time, are you going to leave me _alone_?" I knelt down, gripping his throat I pulled him right into my face. I decided I'd freak him out by changing my eyes to black. His eyes widened in terror and tried to wiggle away. I held him with a sturdy grip keeping him in my eye shot.

"My God what are you?" He finally wiggled free but wasn't able to run because his leg was still in vast pain. I could tell that from his eyes. I smiled clicking my tongue leaving him to rot in his pain. That's more like a Vampire, why can't I be like that? Why do I have to be a nice Vampire and get everyone I care about in massive trouble? Why the hell do I care about anybody? Why can't I be a soulless, heartless, bloodthirsty killer? Why do I have to get involved with others?

"Damn I'm stupid."

I walked back into the lunch room, others followed. That's when the principal just so happened to catch me.

"Mr. Michaels I think it's about time you and I had a talk," he proposed. I looked down at the ground and when I returned the gaze I had an overly eager look on my face.

"I agree Mr. Principal, let's go," I exhumed stupid enthusiasm. I followed him, still stupidly enthusiastic, to his office where who knows what was waiting for me. He sat me down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Now I've heard you've been having some trouble with certain students here at school such being Harold Worth and it must be discussed to avoid any further incidents." He leaned over to pull out some sort of forms and I didn't even care to give a guess at what they were, I knew what they were. Formal apology slips. If he thought that I was actually going to sign one of those and give it to curly he was out of his mind. Besides he started both fights, I was just lucky and finished them. I chuckled quietly to myself. This did catch his attention unfortunately.

"What are you laughing at?"

"To be honest sir I was chuckling," I remarked. He shot me a look of disdain then went back to his papers. I let out a fake sigh to get him to stop what he was doing.

"What is it Mr. Michaels?" He pinched the bridge of his nose several times before looking at me again.

"Oh, nothing.... it's just I've got class and I can't just wither away waiting for you to finish going through papers," I answered. He sneered at me placing the papers on his desk then getting up, walking in a heel-toe way to the door. He opened it then motioned me to get out. I smiled devilishly while I left from the open door. I did quite a good job of getting out of that. I had to rush to fourth so I could talk to Connie since I haven't done it really at all today.

I pushed open the door acting as casually and nonchalant as possible. But when you have a ruffled shirt and a slightly bruised face it's a lot harder to do that. The entire class looked up at me but I continued walking to my spot trying, as hard as possible, to not growl at them. It's my anger again it's rising. Why do I have to be so damn angry? I couldn't fathom the answer to my anger issues, is it because I'm an immortal trapped in a mortal's body? Who knows I guess the answer will just have to wait.

"Hey Connie," I whispered taking my seat. She nodded. I licked my lips, her neck tempting me again, damn me and my temptations.

"Sorry about this morning you actually looked very pretty," I told her, hoping that would bring her spirit up. "Thanks," was all she said for basically the rest of the period. What did I do this time? If she doesn't want to be with me why am I wasting my time? As soon as class ended I stormed out of the classroom and decided I was going home, no one would dare stand in my way, not now, not today!

I got in the car and turned on the radio hearing about the newest murder by those filthy animals.

"A man found deep in the woods yesterday the man, although horribly mutilated, was identified as Randolph Lou, a local business man and friend of the mayor's." I slammed on the breaks causing the people behind me to nearly crash into me.

"Oh my God, they would've found him yesterday if he died the day before, what have I done?" I started pounding wildly on the steering wheel cursing like a mad man. The people sped by me yelling curses at me too but I was in a serious bad mood I should not have been messed with. I almost felt like ripping the roof off and going on a spree. I resisted that temptation but it was the second hardest thing I've ever had to do, next only to resisting Connie's blood.

I hit the gas and peeled out I had to get home and talk to my parents, I don't think I'll ever be able to tell them the truth though. I had to turn the radio off because I couldn't hear one more word about it or I'd go ballistic. I turned into the driveway thinking long and hard about what I was going to say. How I was going to lie. I sat in the car, my head pushed into the steering wheel. I felt if I was on the verge of crying but I just couldn't.

I got out of the car and entered the house.

"Mom are you here?" I asked closing the door. My mom didn't respond so I felt really worried because my mom was basically always home.

"Mom, are you here?" I crept around the corner into the kitchen but she wasn't in there. I heard a creak come from the living room so I pushed myself against the wall between the rooms.

"Come on in, Ray," an all too familiar voice called to me. I clenched my teeth and started grinding them as I turned to find Morgan and Marie holding my mother captive. I sighed.

"You're really turning into a nuisance Morgan and I hope you know that I'm pretty much finished with Connie so you can leave all of us alone now," I murmured looking tired.

"What's the matter Ray finally done fighting the world?" I sighed, picking up my arms then dropping them at my side. I was tired, tired of fighting what I was, tired of fighting to protect someone who didn't love me, tired of fighting _them_.

"Yes," I said softly.

"Good because I was really tired of fighting you," he chortled.

"You can't fight everyone forever Ray just because you can live forever," he said. I glared at him trying not to say anything because honestly there wasn't anything to say I was going to kill both of them for sure now.

"Just know you both are going to regret this day, you can bet that." I pointed at the both of them. He smiled crookedly, narrowing his eyes to meet my gaze. I stared at him wanting desperately to run forward and rip his head off but I couldn't risk mom's safety. I sucked in a large breath through my nose. When I exhaled slowly it was interrupted by a knock at my door. We all slunk up against the wall.

"Ray are you here?" Connie's voice called. My heart jumped at the sound of her voice. Am I that desperate? I was just mad at her and claimed I had no more emotional connections to her and here I am, my heart jumping at the sound of her voice. Morgan pointed to the door and mouthed, "Get rid of her."

I glared at him then answered the door, hesitantly. I stuck my head through the crack of the door I had opened.

"Hey Connie, what is it?"She was twisting her fingers together. She had something on her mind and I could only think of one thing. I swallowed attentively trying not to force her to do anything she didn't want.

"I guess it's my turn to apologize, I'm sorry Ray I was being really cold today," she said tenderly still twisting her fingers. I noticed her fingers were a light red like she had been hitting something. I thought about that but I lost track of it when her soothing voice came again.

"Today was a bad day for me today," she remarked. She's most likely talking about this morning. But she's got nothing on the last couple days I've had. My own personal nightmarish hell.

"So, uh, can I come in?" I was really hoping that she wouldn't ask that. I had to answer soon or she might get offended. Damn why now of all days.

"Sure you can come in but just wait in the hall for a second," I asked in a breaking voice. "Okay," she replied a little confused. How'd she find my place anyway?

"John, damn him," I whispered coming into the living room. Morgan and Marie had left leaving my mom still a little wrapped up in tape. "Here mom, I'll help you." I tried to be as quiet as possible while I removed the tape. When I got that off I went back to meet Connie, still standing as still as I'd left her.

"What were you doing?" she mused. I tried to make something up but she waved her arms, "Doesn't matter." I smiled, thankfully. I couldn't handle coming up with another lie now. That's when mom walked around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron due to the tape that bound her hand. They got sweaty.

"Uh, Ray what were you doing home so early?" Crap I hadn't thought about that.

"School got cancelled?" I proposed hoping that saving her would come into play and she'd believe it. She shrugged and stuck her hand out for Connie; they shook. I decided to take Connie up to my room.

Chapter 7: Just a scratch

I led her up the stairs showing her my awards from the numerous schools I've gone to not letting on that they were all from different decades. She couldn't have seen the dates because we scratched them out as soon as we got them, to hide our secret.

I opened the door and allowed her in. She looked around taking in everything from the smell to the different paintings I had on the wall.

"Wow nice room," she observed. I smiled gleefully. I don't know why that made me so happy but it did, just one more bit of proof of how weird I am. She started making a weird face and so in response I backed away from her.

"What's the matter?" I asked guardedly. She shook her head as if she had been dazing off.

"Nothing it just seems that this room seems kind of empty," she felt the couch, "like where's all the important stuff like a wardrobe or a bed, ya know stuff like that?" I scratched my head a little relieved but now in the hole more than ever. What was I going to answer? Crap, I'm a moron.

"Uh, I don't like beds and I have a dresser instead of a wardrobe," I lied. 'I don't like beds'? What's wrong with me, that's the best I can come up with?

"Why do you hate beds?" Dodged a bullet there.

"I dunno, I've just never liked the feel on my skin, and the springs bug me to no end," that was at least partially true. I wonder what she'll think if I tell her the actual truth? Maybe now isn't the best time though. Then again maybe I won't have any other time with Murdock on my trail getting ever closer. Not to mention the Werewolves that I have to contend with for the safety of the town. But do I really, that's the question; why not let the police handle it?

Oh, yea because they're morons.

I laughed at that briefly under my breath because out of all the things I've asked and said that is the truest of them all.

Connie looked at me while I was laughing with a concerned look on her face. All day she's been acting like this I had to figure out what was going on.

"Are you okay? You look down," I said as I offered her a seat on my couch. She sighed placing her head in her hands. She began shaking violently like she was freezing. I quickly grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet and wrapped her up in it.

"What's the matter?"

"The reason I came here is because I really need to talk to you," she whispered. She winced when I sat down next to her. She continued shivering. I thought about placing my arm around her shoulder and keeping her close but I didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Ray, I've been feeling so different lately...." she stopped abruptly to shake. I couldn't take it anymore I wrapped my arm around her and held her next to me. She didn't say anything but she did look up at me with terror in her eyes, the terror I saw that night. She was frightened, of what I don't know but it wasn't me she seemed to trust me most of all for some reason. I tried selflessly to try and warm her up but then I realized I'm coldblooded. Was I causing her to freeze?

"Are you cold because of me?"

"No, you're actually a lot warmer than me," she answered. I looked at her skeptically. I was _warmer_ than _her_?

The thunder started rumbling in the sky, darkening the already grey sky. It started pouring hard; we were going to get a huge storm.

"I'm warmer than you?" I asked after a minute of listening to the weather. I heard the door open followed by my father's muted voice.

"Yea you're a lot warmer than me; you act like that's an impossibility," she replied. Well, it is.

Isn't it? I tried to focus on her problem not mine.

"So why do you feel so different lately?" She shivered once again. The lightening crackled from the sky striking somewhere way off in the distance. She sniffed. I attributed that to the shivering.

"I don't know ever since the night," another shiver, "I've been feeling like I was changing like this morning when I got to school late, how I was all messy and disoriented."

I felt her forehead, she was blazing hot. Even with my, supposedly, warm hand. My father opened the door and looked like he was about to say something but was caught off guard by us.

"Oh, hi, dad," I said. I debated staying and holding Connie or getting rid of my father.

"Hi Ray, I just wanted to let you know that you won't have to worry about Mr. Lou being around," he stopped mid sentence.

"Yea I know dad, I heard that he was found dead in the woods, much like Peter Larson." He nodded then slowly closed the door. I turned back to Connie, shivering now worse than ever.

"Connie, you gotta tell me what's going on," I told her. She looked up hesitantly.

"Well I've been thinking and I don't think that the guy cut me with the knife," she continued to act hesitantly. I grabbed her hand and rubbed it in between mine. I tried this as a way of warming her up. She jerked her hand away, frightened.

"Please, I'm sorry Ray but I'm just not feeling right, I think I should go." She got up but I grabbed her shoulder then whirled around in front of her.

"If it wasn't the knife what cut you?"

She stared at me, eyes welling up in tears.

"I think, it was a scratch," she cried. She fell to the ground. I caught her from hitting her head on the couch when she started falling backwards. I didn't understand right then what was so bad about a scratch so I didn't understand why she was crying. Nevertheless, I held her there trying to stop her from crying. She started to calm down several minutes after beginning. "Thank you Ray, I owe you one," she said in a cracked voice.

"Of course, Connie, but I don't really understand the significance of getting scratched," I told her, the truth for once. She rubbed her wet eyes with her sleeve, when she took her hand away her eyes were red, from crying. I hoped.

"Well it's kind of like what you were talking about the other day with Peter," she reminded me. I shrugged my shoulders, I still didn't understand.

"You're theory on what killed him..."

My eyes widened than narrowed, "Werewolves," I answered.

"Werewolves," she repeated. I shot up and began pacing back and forth. She was scratched by a Werewolf and now she was starting to act weird. Damn, I sure can pick them.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I fell to my knees gripping her hand. I looked straight into her eyes. She nodded once.

"The doctors told me that it was three parallel cuts, scratches, and that they were dirty so they cleaned them as best as they could but it was too late.... I started changing," she told me. I sighed. I'm in love with a Werewolf? My God if they ever found that out, I'd be in more trouble than if she was actually a human.

I knew she had a secret but I would've never thought that would be it. Than is that why she's shivering? Is it the scratch taking effect on her body? I guess it didn't matter, I was in love with her and if she's a Werewolf.... then so be it.

I helped her up.

"Are you okay with that?" I looked off suddenly and I noticed something moving near the lake. Then it was gone.

"Well you're not really the only one with a secret, I suppose, although if this were any other place I probably would never have believed you but it's not like you're the first Werewolf I've met."I noticed the same thing I saw earlier no in the trees several yards away. Again it disappeared. I looked back at Connie then back at whatever was jumping towards my house.

"Connie get down!" I yelled grabbing her out of the way and jumping with her towards the door. It ripped through the side of my room.

"Go run!" I pushed her out the door then jumped for the creature. It grabbed me with one of its huge hands and threw me into the wall. I pulled out of the wall attacking it again. In a flash I was in the other wall, he slapped me so hard he knocked me through the wall. He snarled walking towards the door. I was back on my feet growling, I was going to taunt it to attack me. It turned its big furry head to me then let out a growl. I could see its rows of humungous teeth coupled with the spit that attached his upper mouth with his bottom.

"Damn Werewolves," I walked towards him. He got down on all fours then prepared to attack. In a massive leap that crushed most of my room he jumped at me. I jumped forward and punched him out the hole he entered. My parents rushed up when they were sure Connie was safe. The Werewolf was about to reenter my house but he was pounced on by another wolf. The two wrestled to the ground but the brown one was winning, the one that attacked me. I couldn't just sit around and watch the other one get beaten. I jumped on the brown one and began beating it in to the ground. I wasn't sure but I thought that this one may have been the one attacking the people around town.

"Mom, dad, get me the dagger!" I screamed trying to keep the wolf down. It growled trying very hard to get up. My dad rushed out and handed me the dagger and I stabbed it right in the heart. I was able to exhale and stop my heart from beating madly. The other Werewolf turned back into human; I looked at her and sighed. This must have finally caused her to change.

She looked at me desperately as the wolf turned back to his human from. I looked back down at curly's lifeless body my hand still gripping the dagger. So that's why he was so big, did everyone I know get turned into a Werewolf? Because this is ridiculous. I pulled the knife out and stood up next to Connie, looking at curly. He really wanted to get revenge on me, so much he died trying.

"A silver dagger?" I nodded turning back to the house.

"So you really are a Werewolf?" In all the chaos I didn't notice she was bleeding and neither did I have to try and restrain myself. The thing is we can't drink the blood of Werewolves; it is incredibly unappealing to us. Not to mention if you drink it you'll die. That's right, you'll die; I had forgotten that, maybe I should.

"Come in let's get you all cleaned up." I lead her inside.

"How did you survive fighting him? He's a Werewolf, no human would last a minute with one, so how did you?" God she's smart.

"Like I told you, you're not the only one with a secret."

Chapter 8: Patron Saint

We took her in and got her all cleaned up and told her after that I'd tell her the truth.

"You can't do that," dad hissed while mom cleaned her up.

"I have to she told me the truth, plus what's the worst that can happen now?" Dad sighed rubbing his forehead, tired of my getting out of line. At least that's what I thought. "She's a Werewolf; nothing can stop us, not even Murdock."

"It's not Murdock I'm worried about," he whispered. I glowered at him. I knew who he was talking about. Although it's only a myth, yea right, there is believed to be a group of ancient Werewolves called the Lycanthropes who hunt people that get involved with Werewolves or kill Werewolves. The Lycanthropes have never been seen by any creature except for the Werewolves and barely even by them. If you are lucky enough to see them you'd be dead within the second you saw them. They're mean, malicious, and above all killers. The last time they actually showed themselves was about three hundred years ago.

"They're not going to come here they're only a myth, nothing more dad," I told him. I shook my head at the notion of the Lycanthropes coming here. This caused me to laugh too; it was just such a silly notion. Mom and Connie came out of the bathroom, her wounds looking much better. I looked at mom who looked a little upset.

"Okay, Ray what's your secret?" My parents looked at each other than at me. I shot a look at the floor then back at her.

"Okay if you really want to know, now this is the absolute truth and I'll do anything to prove it, we're Vampires," I muttered. She looked at me suspiciously but I looked at her without any emotion on my face; I was completely serious. I felt completely ridiculous telling her that but it had to be done. Plus she would've figured it out eventually. I sat on my chair, unmoving, waiting for her reply.

"Are you serious?" I closed my eyes and mouthed, "Yes."

She started staring at me thoughtfully, contemplating what to say next. I still sat unmoving in my chair awaiting her reply.

"I guess it makes since if anything now makes sense...."I stood up and began pacing the floor. My parents stared at me, wary looks on their faces. "You're right, nothing makes sense anymore. The world outside ours is now in grave danger, their world is about to fall like a ton of bricks," I said looking briefly out the window.

"This is all my fault, I'll never regret saving you but their world is ruined by my intervening, none of us can go back to our normal lives," I told them. I grabbed onto the chair violently.

"What do you mean?" I looked at my parents they were disturbed by what I was saying.

"If my father's right, with your being a Werewolf and my being with you we've invoked the wrath of the Lycanthropes," I paused letting go of the chair, "but I'm not sure if they'll actually come making our problem Murdock." I noticed I left my hand prints in the chair I had gripped it so hard. I couldn't believe I was being so truthful I hadn't told her the truth since I met her and now dropping all this on her. It wasn't fair! I am a monster; a monster for bringing her into this!

"Dammit, I should never have brought you into this!" I took hold of the chair then slammed it against the floor. I angrily scattered the pieces falling to the floor, cursing.

"It's not your fault son; you're not like other Vampires and that may be a _good thing_," dad said, calmingly gripping my shoulder. I couldn't stand it, he was right I was different but that isn't a _good thing_! That's a horrible thing, now I've got the whole world after me, Morgan was right I can't fight the world forever just because I can live forever.

"It's not your fault I got into this to be with you," her voice whispered into my ear. I'm warm blooded? That's what I asked, is that what makes me different; do I have a heart? I looked back at her remembering how she said I was warm.

"You said I was warm," I said. She looked back a little confused till she remembered back in my room. "Yea you were."

My parents looked at me. My mother grabbed my hand and she was freezing. My father followed and he too was freezing. They looked at me with unfathomable confusion.

"Do I....have a heart?" I gripped the middle of my chest trying to feel if it were beating.

"Why wouldn't you have a heart?" Connie asked dazed.

"Werewolves are more like humans in the sense that they still have hearts, Vampires don't have hearts because then we'd risk the chance of dying with all the blood we intake, that's why I was able to kill curly because he had a heart," I brought her up to speed while pointing at my chest. The thought of me having a heart was hard to believe. How was I surviving if I do have a heart, shouldn't it have killed me?

I was so confused now: I could die but I wasn't. I am a freak among freaks, that's nice to know, very comforting.

"I guess I know what my problem is, why I'm not so cold why I couldn't stop from saving you, I'm not heartless." I jumped up reveling in my new found identity. I've never felt a surge of energy like this; I killed a Werewolf, found out I'm not a heartless monster, and got the girl I've always longed for. Even if she is one of my most hated enemies I didn't care anymore. At least I know she won't get hurt on her own, I knew from the moment I met her she was much stronger than all the others.

"So what are we going to do about Harold?" Connie asked standing beside me. I looked out the window at the body that lied limp against the side of the road. I scratched my forehead trying to come up with a plan.

"Well there's not much we can do, we can claim he attacked us, and we all know that's true but how are we going to explain the huge holes upstairs?" They agreed we couldn't go with that. So we strained our minds in an, almost impossible, effort to get rid of the body.

"We could I suppose just stick it in the woods and claim another Werewolf attack," I posed they looked at me, incredulously. I scratched my head trying to think more thoroughly.

"We could bury him," I posed another. This seemed to faze them more than my original plan nobody would believe that it was the same attack because he had a gaping hole in his chest. Connie and I decided we'd take care of the body. As we walked through the hallway the picture of St. Matthew, the Patron Saint of Banking and one of the twelve apostles caught Connie's eye.

"Who's this?" she asked staring at the picture.

"That's Saint Matthew he's one of the twelve apostles as well as the Patron Saint of banking. My father's a banker and he feels like its good luck to have him in the house," I explained.

"I thought that Vampires couldn't be around religious or holy items?" I smiled and began guffawing.

"A fallacy created by Hollywood and fiction writers, truth is we're Christian and a lot of Vampires are religious," I broke every few words to laugh a little.

"Glad I could make you laugh," she giggled, "but what's a Patron Saint?" I licked my lips trying to figure out how to put it.

"A Patron Saint is a special protector over certain places or aspects of life, such as banking," I told her. She touched the picture gently.

"You're kinda like a Patron Saint," she said after a brief silence. I scratched my nose and straightened my face.

"What do you mean?" she turned to me with a soft smile.

"You've been protecting our town, you saved me, and you defeated an evil creature that's been feeding on your people." She was right; I was quite like a Patron Saint I guess that never crossed my mind. Maybe that's why I have a heart still because I'm supposed to watch over this town. I was going to do my best to do just that.

Chapter 9: Darkness

After we disposed of the body (I feel like a coldblooded killer saying that) I drove her home so that she didn't get hurt on the way home. I kissed her gently, just brushing, on the cheek. She smiled and her eyes shimmered in the light of her house.

I drove back and just sat around the house waiting for the morning to come hoping that it would be gray tomorrow. But with the storm it most likely would be.

Sure enough the next morning, it was pouring and it almost looked like a huge storm was going to hit. We had to be careful out there or we'd risk getting hit by the lightening. The sky was no longer gray it was black, I don't mean metaphorically, I mean it was black it almost appeared that it was night. I didn't like that at all black sky during the day was not good at all.

"What's it mean?" she asked me when I met her at school. I shook my head. I knew but I didn't want to scare her.

"It's something really bad isn't it? Like something that could kill us?" I tried not to think about that. Black sky meant something evil, something malicious, intent on wreaking death and destruction.

"Well, it means that he's close...." I whispered. My head was against the window pane near the school entrance doors. I stared at the sky I could think of nothing else that it could be.

"Who's close?" she asked her head resting on my shoulder. She was behind me looking out the window. I sighed turning around to face her. I looked past her to see two people walking towards us, people I knew, people who meant to do her harm. "Get behind me," I forced her behind me.

"Who are they?"

"They're with _him_ and I know what they want." They walked forward dressed all in black. Morgan's hair glistening from the rain and Marie's thrown over one shoulder, also sopping wet. They would push anybody out of their way. I could hear their boots squeaking on the hardwood floor. Their eyes weren't even aimed at me, they wanted Connie but like I said last night this is my town and I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop them. Finally the stopped right in front of me, Morgan wore an evil smile when he saw Connie.

"How can I help you?" I said very harshly. I growled when he took another step. He backed up pumping his arms.

"So is this the one? The one that stopped by last night and interrupted us?" I didn't move or respond in anyway. Marie looked severe staring at Connie. I knew what she was thinking, she was wondering how I could choose Connie over her. Her face screamed that question with great wonderment.

"Well we were just stopping by to check up on you," he muttered. He clapped his hands once then rubbed them together for an insane amount of time.

"I know why you're here and I know, he's near, I can tell." I tilted my head up towards the black sky.

"Now you can get out of here. _Now!_" I barked showing my teeth. He smiled his devious smile. He and Marie walked out the door that we were next to and I watched as Marie locked eyes with Connie. The hatred she felt for her was easy to read by how narrow her eyes had become. I tried to control my anger from getting the better of me and stopping me from running out after them and killing them. I started gasping for air I guess I had stopped breathing while keeping them away from her. I could feel Connie's scattered breath on the back of my neck. It caused my hair to stand on edge.

"Who are they?" she whispered unevenly. I turned around to face her. I grabbed her shoulders looking at her as serious as I could but not trying to scare her.

"They're the reason I didn't want you to be with me, I'm reaching a very dangerous point in my life. There is a psychotic Vampire after me for, at one point, stealing his girlfriend, this was way before you." I tried to emphasis that I loved her now and Marie was out of the picture.

"But those two weren't the ones after you?" I licked my lips thinking well about it and I guess they were after me too. "Yea they are after me but they're not the problem if I wanted to I could kill them very easily," I hissed looking out the window. She caught my attention from the window when she shivered at the word "kill".

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's okay I guess I got to get used to it being what I am," she was a whisper by the end of her sentence. I thought she kept speaking but I couldn't be sure, she was talking so softly.

My mind was still wrapped around her and Murdock. My arms were wrapped around her even though I didn't notice they were. She had wrapped them around her and cuddled against my chest, afraid. She was completely afraid. I wasn't sure what she was afraid of: being a Werewolf, or Murdock.

"Hey," I nudged her with my chin.

"Yea?" her voice was muted in my chest.

"What's the matter?" She readjusted her head so her right left cheek was on my chest. I was completely shocked that nobody came and told us to get to class when I realized that nobody was in the hall. I didn't care, I'd take the blame. It was my fault after all.

"Earlier when I asked you who was close and all you said was _him _we're you talking about Murdock?" I whispered a reply but I didn't know if she heard me.

"I think we better get to class," she said picking her bag off the ground. After I dropped her off at her class, I rushed into first period. My teacher was pissed.

I took my normal spot and just sat not really even paying attention to what we were doing. After a while this all becomes very basic, after you know 60 years. I pushed my hand into my jacket pocket. I felt something I pulled it out it was a note. I guess in all the confusion someone jammed a note in pocket. It read:

_Dear Raymond,_

_ It's Marie I just wanted to let you know that I don't approve of this at all but if you leave her right now than I'll leave you both alone but if you do not then I will be forced to do her great harm and I will lead Murdock to you personally then watch him kill you and fell no remorse for you or her. Think very carefully, I'll be on the roof after school meet me there or else._

_ Love, Marie_

As I finished reading it, I crumpled it up and threw it away. I laughed heartily at it but I supposed I might meet her just so that I could see her face. There's no way she can take on a Werewolf and I'd love to see her try but I'm not that cruel.

The day zoomed by and lunch was fun I just sat around with Connie. When the end of the day came I told Connie I had some business to do and that I'd see her later.

I jumped up to the roof and sure enough Marie was waiting in the same black clothes she wore today. Her hair blew in the wind, looking ridiculously light against the sky. Her skin paler than usual and her lips were incredibly red.

"Marie I'm here," I announced. She quickly spun around to look at me. A wicked smile broke her red lips and made me feel tempted, incredibly tempted.

"You didn't bring your little human?" I shook my head. She licked her lips seductively and motioned for me to come over. I did, not because I wanted to be with her but I wanted to know what she could possibly want.

"Is it because you actually want me?" she whispered, still seductive, into my ear. I turned my eyes to look at her as she grabbed my chin so she could whisper it into my ear.

"That's not why I'm here; I'm here to tell you to stay away from her, she's stronger than you know," I said turning to walk away. She grabbed my wrist nearly puncturing the skin with her long nails the thrust herself on me. She started kissing me sticking her tongue down my throat trying to release some toxin into my body to want her instead of Connie.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I pushed her off me. She stared at me her lipstick slightly askew and looking frightened, scared and extremely pissed off. She growled than rushed towards me. I jumped on her knocking her to the ground then I held her there on the ground trying to stop her from flipping out. I gripped her wrists pinning them to the ground I growled to frighten her. At first it seemed to work; she stopped kicking and screaming, gnashing her teeth trying to bite me.

"Just stop Marie, I may not love you anymore but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with you!" Her mouth was slightly agape, her eyes glaring into my soul.

"Go to hell Raymond!" she used incredible force and knocked me off her. I was flung to the left side of the roof, barely stopping myself enough so as to not fly off the roof. I hit the side with such force I cracked the wall but I threw my fist into the roof stopping further sliding. I pushed myself up the gravelly feel of the roof dug into my hands. I quickly wiped them off on my pant legs; I turned to look at the hole I had put in the roof when Marie ran towards me. I shot my hand up and caught her by the neck. She grabbed my wrist with both of her hands and tried swinging me off her but I had to strong of a grip on her. I started flexing my arm causing the grip to tighten and her neck began making a cracking sound. Her breath became erratic.

"I will tell you one last time we can still be friends but you got to get a hold of your self do you really want be against me? I will kill you, unfortunately, if you fight against me and that's a promise," I told her releasing, partially at least, the grip I had on her. She nodded trying to look innocent something that she could never pull off in a million years because she isn't innocent, of anything. Her eyes were burning for me, not in the good way so terrifyingly beautiful but horrifying at the same time. I didn't want to be enticed but I was. Unfortunately for her I had self-restrain and I wasn't about to cheat on Connie.

"You know you want me Ray, just give in to temptation and come take me, take me right now!" she bellowed her hair looked like it exploded it flew up in the air and when it regained its position on her head it looked completely frizzed and messed up. She flung herself at me, I couldn't take anymore of this I had only once choice. I had to kill her; I was done playing games. I jumped on her taking her to the ground. I threw her head to one side I sunk my teeth into her neck and ripped the vein out of her neck. As I've learned it's the only way we can kill each other, we have to rip the vein out of the neck. Graphic and it tastes horrible.

I spit it out looking at her white, limp body. I stood up slowly taking in what I did, I killed somebody. I knew that this would have horrible repercussions. I knew this would just cause Morgan to get even more pissed off than usual and I don't even want to think what Murdock would do. I fear he'll go after Connie; he's a lot stronger than Marie. Knowing how sadistic he is, he'll.... probably kill Connie in front of em.

"I got to get her out of here." I jumped off the building hurriedly running for my car. I told her I'd see her after this and by God I will nothing is going to get in my way. I'm going to get her out of here before Murdock gets here. She's the most important thing in my life and I don't think Murdock can take all three of us, me and my parents, I just got to get her out of here till then. I pushed hard on the gas and tore out of the parking lot. I felt like I was racing time but actually she would be fine because Murdock wasn't here yet but by the disturbing color of the sky, it wouldn't be too long till he was. Murdock is one of the more sadistic, evil Vampires in the entire world, which is why I'm so scared for her. I whipped around a corner, not even bothering to look and it was a sharp corner, and continued driving as fast as I could. She'll probably be at my house—hopefully anyways.

The rain began pelting lightly on the roof of my car when I screeched to a stop because someone stood brooding in the middle of the road.

Chapter 10: The man in the road

It started raining harder as I opened the car door. I couldn't see his face, it was covered by a hood and he was looking down at the ground. I gripped the door waiting for the man to say something but he just stood there.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. He didn't move to look at me he just remained his statuesque self, in the middle of the road. His black hair was shimmering in the rain making it lighter than at first glance. He finally, after about three minutes, took a step towards me.

"Who the hell are you?" I said keeping an even tone for my own sake. There was something about him, something voraciously frightening. I wasn't completely sure but I swear I heard him lick his lips—the sound wasn't clear over the pattering of the rain on the roof of my car.

"Stop, don't make me hurt you!" I yelled.

"I'm so scared...." the deep voice replied. I slammed my door shut and stepped towards him. When I started walking he began retreating, I found this odd. I glowered at him—the rain making my eyes blink rapidly—stopping when he raised his head to me. I still couldn't see his face due to the rain making his hair wet and falling into his face. I knew he was staring at me, very hungrily, with a smile on his face.

"You're one of _them _aren't you?" I growled taking a defensive position.

"....You don't want none of this kid, just take it easy, I'll make it short...." he said while chuckling lightly.

"I'm not afraid of you. I've killed one of you before—it was the easiest thing I've ever done," I joked, shaking my head, teasingly. I placed my hands on my hips to add to the joking.

"So you're the one, the _Upir'_ _Likhyi_, who killed Worth. I've been wondering who it was, I never thought him a very strong one anyway." Upir' Likhyi means "wicked vampire" or "foul vampire," insults for us immortals. I glared at him, gripping and releasing my hands wanting so badly to attack him now. That's when it occurred to me that I didn't have anything silver, how the hell was I going to kill him? Crap I wish I had thought this through before egging him on. I thought about running him over with my car but that wouldn't work they've about the same speed—if not greater—as ours. I weighed my other option: fight, without any silver, and possibly die.

This pushed me to my third option: run. That was dumber than fighting. He would tear me, mercilessly, limb from limb. I had no other ultimatum I could either fight or run; neither of which were very great options at the moment.

"So what are you going to do?" he asked impatiently. He knew I was plotting something; my face must have given me away. I wavered back to my first option and figured that might have been the only way out of this that didn't have to end with me dead.

"Well boy come and get me...." he waved me towards him. I quickly got in the car and slammed on the gas. He jumped up in the air before landing on the roof of my car denting it so bad that it was close to touching the seat. I spun stopping sideways throwing him off onto wet ground. The puddles from the rain splashed everywhere as my tires began turning sideways and the car retreating away from him. I decided that even running him over wasn't a sure thing because I didn't know who it was.

"That the best you got?" he screamed getting off the ground surprisingly slow. I let my anger get the better of me and I turned the car back around towards him. I revved the engine angrily, threatening to run him over, or try at least.

"Just give up wolf; I don't have to end you _right now anyway_!" I retorted. At least one of his eyes was visible now and it was blood red. He wasn't a wolf....he was a Vampire. _A Vampire I knew!_

"You son-of-a-bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" I punched it and rapidly approached him. He didn't move and I guess he was really good at chicken. I stopped and bust out of the car angrily cursing at him.

"I knew you were close there's no way the sky can be so dark any other way," I said walking up to him.

"I was wondering if you would notice," he replied, smugly. His grin made his face ten times smugger than it was.

"I should kill you right now," I said right in his face.

"I was going to say the same thing...." he pushed me away from his face. I glared at him wanting to just kill him like I did Marie. I wondered if he knew yet, I didn't think so if he had he would've killed me already. So I wondered if he had just finally found me.

"You're not a very good tracker are you?" I laughed and so did he to my surprise. His constant blood red eyes stared at me through his wet black hair. When he laughed he didn't close his eyes, he was watching me waiting to make his move. Or me to make mine, I wasn't entirely sure.

"You are a crafty little pyre I must admit it took me a lot longer than I really had hoped." He leaned towards me when he said that. I figured that he was trying to keep others from listening even though nobody was around. Pyre even though it means a pile of burning junk is also an insult in our world. He placed his hand on my neck pulling me close to him, his breath smelled of blood.

"I've heard that you've found yourself a little girly, so I'm glad you're over Marie,"—I was way over her—"but that doesn't negate what you did to me, you betrayed me Ray."

"You and I were never friends. So how could I betray you?" I asked. His smile had disappeared and now the only remnant of it was his smug glow.

"That doesn't make it any worse Ray you don't ever betray a Vampire and I mean _ever_!" he barked at me. I stepped back a little shocked. My eyes met his now completely visible red eyes and they were mesmerizing but unbelievably distressing.

"Did Morgan tell you that?" I asked harshly breaking the gaze. I turned my face to the ground but my eyes were closed. He brought his lips to my left ear and whispered something that made me finally coldblooded.

"If you mess with me again I will kill your little girly friend in the most brutal possible way...." My mouth started quivering.

"Go to hell Murdock," I whispered as he retracted his mouth from my ear.

"What was that?" he truly seemed like he hadn't heard me.

"Go...to...hell...Murdock," I put an increasing emphasis on each word. His face remained unchanged by what I said. Eyes just as disturbing as ever and ripping into my soul. I fought to not give away that I was afraid of him he knew I would never be afraid of him without reason, and I had a very good reason. I had to get her out of here _now_ things had changed to worse than I would've ever wanted and she was now in more danger.

"Get out of here Ray," he grabbed my arm as I started to leave, "and remember what I said." I couldn't ever forget what he said and I knew he was going to find out about Marie soon so getting Connie out of here was the most important thing in the world to me right now. I rushed for my car to get out of here. I looked into my rearview mirror and he was gone, disappeared; he was gone....till he found out about Marie. I hope he kills me instead of her but if she's out of here then he'll never be able to find her.

"I hope he really is a terrible tracker," I muttered in my car. I sped down the unnaturally empty streets trying to get home as quick as possible. I thought about it and the reason nobody's coming out at night is fear of the Werewolves. When I think about it I would've preferred if it was the Lycanthropes that were there instead of Murdock. They would've just killed me and then at least Murdock's debt would be squared away and he would have no reason to hunt down Connie.

I stopped the car then hopped out and was at my door in one fluid motion.

"Mom, dad, is Connie here?" I rushed into the living room and Connie was sitting on my couch, smiling and waving. I ran and grabbed her keeping her against my chest not wanting to let her go. My heart started hurting, actually hurting, at the thought of making her leave but it was the only thing I could do. Even if she was a Werewolf, Murdock is ten times stronger and I still had the Lycanthropes to contend to as well. My whole world was on the verge of destruction because I fell in love with a Werewolf. Damn that really sucks but it was my choice and damned if I was going to throw it all away just because she's a Werewolf.

"Connie we've got trouble, Murdock's here and he knows about us; he's threatened to kill you. I'm not about to let him get the chance," I told her but my parents were listening.

"Why would he want to kill me?" I tried to figure out how to word this.

"Because I stole his girl a long while ago and this is his idea of revenge," I said coldly trying not to let on that I was going to get her out of here.

"What would that matter now you don't want her anymore so he can have her back, right?" I smiled slightly but went back to straight faced when I tried to tell them Marie was dead.

"Not exactly," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" I scratched my head clenching every part of my body.

"Marie's...." I paused trying to utter the word, "dead."

"What?!" my parents exclaimed simultaneously. Connie looked really concerned more than enraged; I thank God for that. I don't think I could kick her out and have her mad at me at the same time. I rubbed my forehead vehemently trying to tell them I killed her.

"What happened? Why's she dead?" my mom asked the first, dad the second.

"Did you kill her...?" Connie asked in something that couldn't even be described as a whisper. My parents looked at her skeptically but I nodded causing the whole room to grow quiet nothing but silence for about ten minutes. My parents were trying to think of what to say. Connie was in shock, I had to do something.

"But I had my reasons, she also threatened to kill you and I tried to settle but she attacked me." I hopped off my seat then began pacing back and forth with my hands forced into my pockets not looking at anything but the floor. Still nobody talked and I wondered if they thought I was a monster. I thought about it again, for the first time in a long time. Was I a monster?

"I'm not a _monster_!" I barked breaking through the silence. The fact it was silent made it seem a lot louder than it actually was. It scared me it was so loud.

They looked at me thinking I was crazy but they couldn't fathom what I thought about, I couldn't believe it sometimes.

"So you killed her over me?" I looked up momentarily to see if she was looking at me. She wasn't.

"Yes, I wasn't about to let her try and do it. Murdock will be a lot harder because he's not a pushover and if he, or really when he finds out, he's gonna tear through the town and come for me so I'm going to get you out because after he's dispatched with me he'll hunt you down and I've already promised that _I wasn't going to let him get you_!"I stopped dead in my tracks when I yelled this and I ran to sit at her side. I looked into her desperate eyes wishing that it hadn't come to this and God I wish the same thing. She tilted her head onto my arm I closed my eyes, on the verge of crying at what I'd done. I put everyone I cared about in danger and now an even angrier Vampire was going to kill me and Connie over another vengeful Vampire. I hate my life.

"So where are we going to take her?" my dad asked. I had absolutely no idea where I was going to take her but we had to go, right away.

"Where would a safe place be for you?" I asked gently grabbing her face.

"...With you...." she muttered. I wanted to believe that, I really did but with Murdock and the Lycanthropes we teeter on the brink of destruction because of me. I thought maybe if we called our friends from Canada maybe they'd be able to help us. Of course I couldn't tell them that she is a Werewolf because they'd all be in danger. But maybe they'd come down and help us fight Murdock back. I just need him dead and if the Lycanthropes come then so be it, we'll just face them when they come. I need to focus on the present.

"I wish I could believe that Connie....God I'd give everything to believe that, but for your sake I don't..." she glared at me. I knew she hated my decision but she can't handle Murdock, he's merciless, sadistic, and won't stop until he's fully satisfied with your death.

"Mom, dad do you think we could call the Günter's?" They looked at each other and thought about it maybe she could stay after all.

"I can try to get a hold of them," mom said, not too sure of herself. I wrapped my arm around Connie, who looked completely confused. My parents left to try and call the Günter family.

"What's going on?" she queried gripping my hand with her growing strength. I liked it, I loved that she was strong; she wasn't going to let Murdock push her out of this town and I wasn't going to let him.

"The Günter family is the other family we met up in Canada when we met Murdock," I growled low when I said that, "and they've always said that if we ever need help they'd gladly help and so we're going to take them up on their offer."

She looked white; I think even though she seemed to be acting very brave she was scared. No scared doesn't describe it, she's petrified. Her hand was shaking very lightly and it was so hard to tell if it was but there's no way to hid it, she was petrified.

"Hey," I pushed her hair aside and put my lips against her ear, "I'll die before he ever touches you, and he'll be dead before he has the chance to kill me, there's no reason to be scared." My God in heaven what a liar I am. He's terrifying she should be scared but if I couldn't make her believe than I was up a creek without a paddle. Murdock was frightening but he doesn't stand a chance against seven Vampires and a Werewolf, we're going to tear him to shreds. I hope.

My parents walked back in, looking much more relived. They began telling us that they said they'd be down as quick as they could. Which meant about a day; we're that fast. Superman doesn't hold a candle to our speed. Not that I was comparing myself to Superman because we're so different it's not even conceivable.

"This is good we have a chance now, Murdock can try all he wants but we're going to set up a barrier around you, a barrier he can't break through. A barrier that's going to _crush him_...." I growled. My fingers dug apprehensively into the couch, wanting so badly for this whole thing to be over. With the Günter's here we'd finally be able to ensure the town as safe; more for Connie but this is my town and no vendetta powered Vampire is going to stop me from protecting it dammit.

"What about my parents?" I hadn't thought of that. Would he really go to such lengths as to find her parents?

"What about them?" I asked innocently as if I hadn't just thought about it. Maybe she wouldn't realize it. I had to find out to what lengths he was actually willing to go to; would he actually find her parents and threaten them? Murdock's horrible eyes flashed in my head and I could just see him catching Connie and slowly torturing her in front of me. Her hazel eyes flashed at me in horror as Murdock stood over her smiling wickedly. She couldn't move he rested his dirty boot on her white shirt pushing ever harder upon her right arm, cracking it. I couldn't move I was stuck under what I don't know but I couldn't move to help her. I was screaming in my head; I couldn't speak, I don't know why I just couldn't move my lips I think I was in shock.

My fists tightened when I knocked myself out of my day-dream. I couldn't believe what I saw, the way I saw it made me feel like it was real. I saw it through my eyes, I saw him crushing her. Killing her.

"What's the matter?" she asked sweetly, caring; like she actually cared what my problem was. This was nice because I've never really been close to anyone besides John and I'm not really even that close to him. I looked at her realizing I was day-dreaming this gave me a rush of actual happiness. But why would I think of something like that? Something so horrible, so damn horrible. How could my mind conceive that?

"It's nothing I just had a bad dream," I said stifling a laugh. I haven't dreamt in 60 years; I hate being immortal.

"Are you laughing?" her voice hardened.

"Yea, sorry, it's just that I haven't dreamt in sixty years and well I did dream but it was a day-dream and it...." I stopped abruptly when my father started talking and I'm so glad he did I couldn't bear to tell her what I saw in my day-dream. He stood in the middle of the living room preparing to speak.

"Okay, so when the Günters get here they'll watch over your house during the day and at night we'll take the post. Murdock is bound to find out incredibly fast so this whole thing will end faster than we may think," he stopped pacing and sat down, "but we can't let our guard down at any point because we don't know his pattern." I took Connie's hand and rubbed it on my face. Her skin always felt so soft, it was almost implausible how soft it was. Her eyes closed when I did this, she seemed to enjoy my touch. I'm not letting Murdock take her and I'm not going to let her go near him. He's much too dangerous even for a Werewolf. I have a feeling that she could take him but I'm not sure. This kind of think you can never take enough precautions.

"Don't leave me, Ray, I need you. I'm not scared of Murdock but I'm scared for my parents....and you." I kissed her hand.

"Let's get you home, I'll take first guard tonight and until the Günters get here." I prompted her towards the door. When I was about to close the door my parents caught hold of my sleeve and pulled me in to talk to me briefly.

"Just remember, Murdock's not a pushover even if you're strong enough to take him there's no guarantee that you'll survive so be careful, Ray please for us and her," mom said very quietly. I nodded to them then they kissed me on my head.

I drove her home, in silence. I didn't need talking just being with her became enough for me. It was enough because I didn't know how much longer I'd have with her....if I die. I shuddered at the other possibility of why we wouldn't last. She must've seen me shudder because she started rubbing my shoulder. I reached up with my left hand and held her hand still on my shoulder. I then lifted it and rubbed it on my face. Her smell was impeccable like nothing I'd ever smelt before. It smelt so good and usually Werewolves have that horrible smell. That wet dog smell. But her smell was greater than any smell on the face of the earth. I just couldn't get over it.

"What's that look on your face for?" she asked giggling like a school girl. "Your smell is amazing," I confessed. She looked at me longingly, lovingly. Her smile lit up the dim street which made me feel better about the whole thing. This was really something I needed due to the bleak possibilities that this could end in.

I approached her house and her smile faded; nobody was at her house she'd be all alone. Besides me outside. She looked at me morosely; no color anywhere visible in her face. I gripped her hand, hard, and looked her straight in those hazel eyes.

"I swear to God above that I, your Patron Saint, will watch over you and do everything within the limits of my immortality to protect you," I told her. Even though I spoke softly and gently I had an undertone of strictness. I wasn't going to let that sadistic monster get within a mile of her. Or her family for that matter. I rushed to the other door and opened it for her.

"Aren't you just the gentleman," she laughed grabbing my hand as I helped her out of the car. I walked her to the door but I was a little hesitant about going inside. I sucked it up when she stared at me with her puppy dog eyes. She was very adamant about me staying she seriously didn't want to be alone. I still don't think that she had the whole Werewolf thing down but that didn't matter I was going to stay near her no matter what happens. She had rapidly become my everything; when you live forever you really want something to fill that enormous gaping hole that was from your former life.

"Okay I'll stay but we'll have to be careful because without me out in front I don't know if I can tell if he's close." She dragged me into her house nearly ripping my arm off.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked warily. She smiled deviously and pushed me on the couch. I started laughing as I hit the leathery seat. She sat herself on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Why are you trying so hard to help me? Why didn't you just leave me for that guy? And how did you know I was there?" I became very rigid and I dropped my arms from her back. She leaned backwards looking at me quizzically. I obviously had a very distain look on my face because she jumped off me as soon as she saw it.

"What's going on?"

"How could you ask me that? I would never leave you to die; I knew you were only hurt on your leg. The only reason I left was because he was bleeding profusely I couldn't control myself that well; I just had to....get out," I murmured getting off the couch. She folded her arms across her chest while standing in an anxious position. I sighed stepping behind the couch getting ready to leave.

"I don't want you to leave," she said quietly dropping her pose. I turned my head slowly towards her; her head was facing the ground, her arms now laid flat at her side, her chest barely moving. I didn't like that I tried to figure out why she'd be holding her breath. "What are you doing?" I walked back towards her. I took her hands and put them against my lips, kissing them very softly.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I just feel a little funny," she whispered. I lifted her up into my arms and placed her softly on the couch. What could be wrong with her?

"Where do you feel it?" She rubbed the sides of her head. Soon her breathing became erratic. I felt her forehead, it was burning up. It felt like she was on fire.

"Dammit, I think I may know what's going on but I can't be too sure since I've never had to deal with this. I think it may be a Werewolf thing," I told her.

"Whaddya mean?" she slurred. I took a deep breath and spat it out quickly like it tasted horrible.

"Well it happens every full moon if you haven't used it much within the first full moon and when you became one," I said getting up to look outside. Sure enough in the sky was that big beautiful curse.

I sighed, I hate when I'm right.

"Damned moon."

Chapter 11: Full moon

"What's going to happen?" she asked weakly, still in a slurred tone.

"Your transformation will be forced," I stated with lividness behind my voice. I was leaning against the wall nearest to the window, glaring at the moon for doing this. I know it's not its fault it's that damn mugger, pervert from the alley. I wonder if he's still alive, I'd love to meet him again.

I chuckled darkly. "What's funny?" she asked trying to get off the coach. I walked as quickly as I could without running to keep her from getting up. I placed my hand on her shoulder as I took a seat on the table. Only because I didn't want to get up again and leave her alone.

"Nothing, just wondering about that guy who attacked you in the alley," it burnt my lips to say those words. Even though I met the love of my life that night it was still a horribly compromising position. She shut her eyes and started falling into unconsciousness which I thought was a good thing but I still was worried because, well, what did I know about young Werewolves? Nothing. Not a damn thing. But one thing I did know was that I wasn't going to leave her side. She started mumbling something that sounded like it was in a foreign language.

"Connie just sleep," I whispered in her ear.

"Ray, something's wrong...."

I stared at her calm face flicker shifts that looked like she was in quick, thrusting pains.

Her grip started to tighten; she started twisting at first it was just slightly but after a few minutes it became violent.

"What the hell?"

Her eyes shot open but instead of her beautiful hazel eyes I loved they were white, pure white eyes. She thrust her lower body up then began twisting into all sorts of different shapes. Her grip turned vice and unbelievably she flinched and sent me flying out onto the front lawn.

I fumbled trying to get up because I wasn't done rolling. As soon as I was stable enough I got up just to catch the sight of her flipping out again. She released a massive terrifying roar that broke the windows. I looked around the empty street hoping that nobody would hear. Yea, right, what the hell was I thinking?

"Connie, you got to calm down, we'll get through this," I whispered. She roared again. Crap they're going to start investigating. I rushed inside to try and hold her down. I pushed her shoulders down; I tried to get down to her ear level and whisper calming words, hoping maybe that'd work. "Connie, it's me, Connie....I love you," I whispered. At first she seemed to be calming down, _at first_ though. She stopped flipping around and began breathing normally again, this was a calming change of events for me.

She turned her head towards me; her horribly grimaced face started to calm down. But her eyes stayed white; this was the most disturbing part of this whole thing. My beautiful hazel eyed Werewolf was turning into just a Werewolf. I didn't want to think that I was losing her but the thought had crossed my mind.

"What's going on? What are you doing?!" One of the neighbors screamed in disgust. I looked at her quickly but I was pulled back into the sight of Connie when she started roaring again.

"Connie, come on there's nobody here but me."

"Get away from her!" the neighbors husband ran forward carrying a bat.

"Trust me you really don't want to do that!" I growled. "Don't tell me what to do; what are you doing to her?" he continued forward. I jumped up and ran around the coach to meet him.

"Dammit, I told you not to do that!" I walked forward. He swung the bat at a diagonal angle and I caught it with my opposite hand forcing it out of his hand. I took it in my hand, broke it in half and tossed it at him. He watched me completely shocked.

"I told you!"

I ran back to Connie who was flipping out again. I had to get these people out of here before they saw her change. I really did not want to do this.

"You guys have to get out of here now! Something bad is going to happen, so you need to leave now!" I threw my hands up as I told them to leave. I think they wanted to leave, they were scared off me. Or maybe it was the terrible gnashing and roaring that was coming from Connie.

I couldn't believe this was happening. I turned around and found myself face to face with Connie's Werewolf self. My mind was blank at first, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything but marvel at the creature. I didn't see her all that much the first time and I'm not even sure if she knew that she'd become one then. She was bigger than curly was or maybe it's just because I was actually looking at her.

She was hunched forward almost standing on both her hands and feet. Despite the horrifying change she still had her beautiful hazel eyes. Her fur looked lusciously beautiful and I really wanted to pet it but I really didn't know how in control her mind was. Usually it is but I don't know about young ones. I've never actually encountered young ones; I haven't encountered many in my life as I did here. She let out a muffled growl and ran off using her incredible speed. I didn't know how I was going to keep up with her. I'd be faster on foot though. I sighed then sucked in one huge breath of air and took off like a bat out of hell. Connie was rampaging down the street leaving huge prints in the ground and in one case attacking somebody.

"Oh my God," I muttered grabbing the guy in my arms. "Are you okay?"

He whimpered she must have just hit his head. Then he started to grip his stomach.

"Does it hurt in your stomach?"

He nodded his head very slowly. Damn internal injuries, now what am I supposed to do?

"Do you have any family anywhere?" he shook his head. I sighed.

"I don't think you have much longer to live now what I'm going to ask you may sound weird but consider it, do you want to live?" he nodded. I wiped my mouth, I hated asking this. I clenched my face in my hand stifling a yell.

"I can give you life but it comes with a hefty price, do you accept the cost....of eternal life?"

He wrenched his eyes open slightly to look at me. My face was completely serious and white; he obviously could tell I wasn't joking. He shut his eyes for a minute and thought it over, I hoped.

"Okay....I accept, please help me," he whispered very, very softly. I sighed again. This is going to suck. I had to wonder if I'd be able to control myself I've never had a drop of human blood. Okay well maybe not ever but I pride myself in being able to restrain from losing my cool near blood.

"Okay, just give me a moment to prepare."

"Yea take all the time you need," he said sarcastically. I growled, turning his neck towards me. I bent down his neck smelt badly of sweat; he must be very scared about this thing or it has to do with the fact that he's dying. Why would anybody choose this life willingly? I guess if somebody really has nothing in this life maybe they think they'll find something in this hellish nightmare.

When I was at his neck I couldn't resist the urge to ask him again. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," he urged. "I'm not completely sure I can control myself but I guess we'll find out," I muttered. My lips were at his sweaty neck; my lips trembled at his neck. I opened my mouth and placed my teeth on his neck then I forced my teeth down. He jumped a little when I pushed them in. I started releasing the venom into his neck. The blood tempting me, my mouth started to tremble again. The luscious blood began fighting with the venom and some started seeping into my mouth. My whole body tightened; I shoved my fist into the ground, my teeth almost met in the neck and if that happens it's really bad, if that happens you kill them. I fought for restrain as more seeped into my mouth. I jumped up, pulling my teeth out of him. He lay on the ground looking like he was having a seizure and nothing good can come from looking like that. It's never a good idea to remove your teeth like that it'll most likely end with him dying. I pushed myself off the ground and drug myself to his side.

He continued to seizure on the ground, I hoped I didn't kill him too. I can't handle killing two people in the same day. Finally he stopped moving, I placed my forefinger and my middle finger on his neck to check for his pulse. Crap there isn't one, I thought grabbing his wrist to check there too, still nothing. Did I kill him too?

After a minute he threw his head forward coughing very hard as if he had something caught in his throat; ironically there was only this you can't just spit out.

"I'm alive, I can't believe it."

I nodded, silently.

He looked at me with a smile on his face. He had no idea what was in store for him now, not a _clue_! "Believe it; you're alive....forever and ever." I meant for it to sound frightening but he must have thought I meant it as a good thing. Stupid newborns.

"Thank you, you saved my life," he said happily.

"No, no I didn't. I took you're life, you're one of us now, you have no life you live and drink you have no life. You're nothing but a thirsty corpse. If I was in your shoes I would've gladly chosen death. You have no idea, what it's like to be this way.

"Living forever is a happy fallacy to those who don't have it but hell for those who do. So welcome to the club. Enjoy your stay, once you check in it's really hard to get out." I jumped up and ran off. I hated to crush that guys dreams of immortality but he deserved to know, nobody should have to live this way without knowing the ramifications of being immortal.

Connie's scent was still pretty vivid so I could tell where she was going. But still I had to hurry I didn't know what else she might do while on a rampage. Forced changing from my experience never ended well I don't know what'll happen if I don't catch her, she may get blamed for the recent rash of murders. Not that they could catch her but I wasn't going to give them the chance.

I followed the scent to a broken down old house when another scent caught my nose, one I didn't know, one that I had smelt before but only once before.

"Oh crap, this is going to get so much worse!" I quickly followed the scent towards the woods that's where the scent was impressively strong. I heard claws clashing and teeth gnashing and guttural growling. I closed the gap between me and the other two and nearly got my head knocked off by one of their swinging arms. "Damn," I yelped ducking. In the dark of the forest I couldn't tell my Connie from the two warring Werewolves. That is until I saw the glint of her hazel eyes that was aimed at me as she was pinned to the ground.

The other wolf, the one I figured was the one who scratched her, howling as he pinned her down. I ran for him ramming my right side into the hulking beast. I jumped over Connie and pushed the wolf into the tree and began punching him. I used my smaller ability to maneuver myself around the beast when it leaned forward to try and attack. He was finally able to grab me but even though I was beating him he tossed me aside to get back to Connie.

I rolled and tumbled along the forest floor before running into a tree. I was afraid I hit it too hard and I might crack it. Thankfully, I'm not even that unlucky. I hastily found my footing and looked forward at the battling Werewolves. The, now visible, black wolf walked towards Connie before lunging forward; Connie jumped forward at virtually the same time. The noise was incredible, it sounded like a rocket exploding. After that the two fell to the ground and I saw Connie dig her big auburn claws into the black wolf. I watched in horror as she split the wolf down the middle. The image was etched in stone in my memory. The wolf's fur disappeared and he shrunk back to normal size before falling to the ground. The blood flew everywhere as he fell. When they find this tomorrow it's going to cause the forest to go on lockdown and invoke a huge manhunt for Connie. Although I'd like to think that he was the cause of the first couple murders. Except for Mr. Lou, curly, Marie, and now this guy. Was I really responsible for three deaths? I guess so.

My mind became blank, I almost couldn't think of anything but the image I just saw. I was never going to forget this, never how could I forget the love of my life killing somebody else. I guess I can't really speak too much I killed somebody in front of her and then I killed somebody because of her. I _am_ a monster, what does she see in me.

By instinct only, I rushed to Connie when she started to fall backwards. As I grabbed her body, I noticed, only because she was lighter, that she had changed back. My mind was condemned to remember that image for eternity. I guess it's the least I can endure for her, someone who has to love a monster who's killed three people. But I guess Mr. Lou really wasn't me who killed him but I might as well have, I knocked him unconscious and left him for dead. Good God, I deserve to die next. Nobody in this town deserves death more than me. No, no I deserve something worse than that, I deserve to live. Live forever with the horrible image, that's a punishment suitable for a monster like me.

I turned my gaze to her sleeping face. Her face appeared to be distraught like she was having a bad dream; I didn't know what to do. I stood up with her in my arms, seriously glad that she was only asleep. I closed my eyes slightly as I started to head out of the forest I couldn't believe that I was holding her like this. This made me very upset.

"Why Connie, why did this happen?"

"Ray....I love you too," she muttered. My eyes tightened and a small smile broke across my face.

Chapter 12: Hospital

I took her to the nearest hospital and sat next to her in the hospital bed. I watched her chest move up and down in an irregular pattern that was mirrored on her heart monitor.

"So you found her in the woods? After you claim you got in a struggle with a robber?" I nodded not really even listening to him. I've told him the same story twenty times. "Why didn't you contact the police before searching for her?"

"I didn't have time to tell them all the details so I just chased after her," I groaned. This doctor was being incredible irritating, he was giving me a headache. My girlfriend is lying unconscious in a hospital bed after fighting a very powerful Werewolf, so sorry if I'm not in the mood to answer you're damn questions. That's what I felt like saying but I couldn't that would infuriate the Lycanthropes even more than me being involved with a Werewolf.

"Well we contacted the police and they talked with neighbors they had something of a similar story but they claimed that you were doing something to her in the house and that she was growling, demonically, and appeared to be in massive pain. Can you please explain?" I licked my lips, incredibly annoyed and completely pissed that they could think I would harm her.

"They're lying."

"Well that's not what-," I cut him off, "-It's a lie, I would never harm her. I'd die first and let me tell you I'd gladly die for her. I'm done with the questions," I hissed. I flung my hand in an attempt to make him leave. He sighed, "I'll be back to check on her soon."

"What happens if the police get _too_ involved?" her tiny voice spoke up. I turned back to her quickly to make sure I wasn't making her voice up. Her eyes were slightly opened but the light must have been causing her to retract them shut.

"There's no reason to worry about that right now. Besides we, or really you, caught the one who's been murdering all those people. And one last thing you're in a hospital you should be sleeping," I placed my hand on her forehead then closed her eyes, "so sleep." She swatted my hand away smiling weakly. I smiled back trying to be as upbeat as I could in a moment like this. This was hard to do because I don't know much about what happens to young wolves after the forced changing. "Sleep, for me, please?" I gripped her hand, trying not to put too much pressure on it, and placed it against my lips before placing it back on the bed. She turned her head back on the pillow and tried to return to sleep.

I had to go find my parents who said they were here.

I found them in the cafeteria, chatting, with the doctor. I hid back outside the cafeteria and waited for the doctor to leave. I was peeking through when someone bumped into me. I turned to face the person with a stern look but that all melted away when I saw who it was.

"Landon, my God, I'm so happy to see you," I said to my old friend throwing my arms around him. Landon was the Günter's middle child and when I was in Canada, my best friend. Landon had these, now anyway, curly long blonde locks of hair that wrapped close around his fresh pale face. He was also different from most Vampires, he had two different eyes: a blue and a brown one. The usual eye of one of us is brown but in some incredulous situations blue. He seemed to retain his eye color from his past life, his human life.

"Yea, Ray, it's great to see you again! I said to my parents that I was going to come see you soon and then your parents called and we accepted gladly, like we said we would. Now what's the problem your mom didn't really explain," his cool voice asked. I thought how I would be able to explain this and I guess there was only one way, the truth.

"Uh, Landon, I'm really glad to see you and I really, truly wish it was under better circumstances but the reason we need your help is because Murdock is back and he's threatened the love of my life," I started. Landon looked at me skeptically. "Marie?" he queried still looking skeptical. I shook my head and that look was wiped away by an enormous, bright smile.

"You found someone else? I'm so happy I thought you were going never going to get over her, this is great news. Who is she?" His smile still on his face caused me to really rethink my plan to tell him the truth.

"Uh, she's, well in one of the beds in the hospital," I muttered. His smile dissipated and gave way for a distraught look. "What do you mean? Isn't she one....of...." he stopped before uttering the last word. I looked at him warily while he pieced it together.

"No way! You know you can't do that!" he shouted; evidently unaware that he was shouting. I grimaced shushing him.

"I know and well I can't help it. Especially now when Murdock is after her that'd be a death sentence for her. I won't do that to her, I wouldn't do that to anyone." He nodded complacent looking down at the ground. I didn't feel that he fully understood why I was doing this.

"So did you fall in love with a human to spite Murdock?" I hadn't thought of that before, was that true?

"No, hell no," I told him, not completely sure if that was a lie or not. I let out a sharp breath of air peeking into the cafeteria, he was still there.

"Okay well let's go see her," he said, happy. Did he actually want to see her because I loved her? Well we were going to find out.

I made my way back through the winding building that was the hospital, Landon at my side. He became slightly tempted as we passed a room with a woman puking blood.

"It's okay, calm down Landon you're strong enough to resist the temptation." I put my hand on his shoulder then pulled him toward Connie's room. "Are you sure you can handle meeting her?" He nodded tenderly but I could tell he was anxious about this.

I gently pushed the door open and let him inside knowing he would be very quiet but careful at the same time. He watched Connie lie on the bed. I watched his alert eyes take in the whole scene, the bed, the monitors, and the IV pump fluids into her arm. His eyes closed momentarily to sniff, when he opened them his expression was very scrunched up. I looked at her worriedly but when I turned back to him it was no longer scrunched up, it was angry. He looked completely livid; I really didn't want to know what his problem was.

"Ray, what's that smell?" he growled.

"What smell?" I sighed. His eyes narrowed and stared at me. I started scratching my head. Did he smell what I think he did?

"Don't play me Ray; you know what smell, the smell of _them_," he whispered. He must have thought that she had amazing hearing but nobody can hear anything when they're heavily sedated or unconscious, like she was. I sighed again putting my face in my hands.

He grabbed my wrists and vigorously pulled them off my face. His eyes were filled with anger; I'd never seen him like that before.

"Is that the smell of _them_?" he repeated. I shook his hands off me then pushed him aside to stand next to her bed.

"Dammit Ray," he grabbed my shoulder and spun me to meet his gaze, "a human is one thing but this—besides going against all the Vampires and Werewolves in the world—will get all of us killed and I know you know that."

"Of course I know but what could I do? I love her. And just so you know she wasn't completely a Werewolf when I fell in love with her so I don't think it can be held against me," I defended Connie as well as myself. The lividness departed from his green and blue eyes and what was left was chagrin. I don't know how I let him down but it was true.

"I'm sorry, Landon but I had no choice but to stay with her, not to say I wouldn't have anyway, because I love her, so much and that's not a lie or a fallacy to keep her alive. It's the truth and I would give my life for her!" I told him. He stopped looking all sad so I think I got to him, which was really going to help because we needed help and they're the only ones we can trust anymore. I wasn't going to let my friendship dissipate over something that can't be helped; but I do wonder what Landon's parents will think, I hope they take it well.

"Do _your_ parents know?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, yea of course they were there when I told her I was a Vampire and that she was a Werewolf. Actually they've seen the transformation. Well the first one anyway." He looked surprised. I guess he didn't think that they would know and that she's transformed more than once.

"How many times?" I didn't even think about it I just said, "Twice. This time was worse due to the full moon factor." He nodded. He didn't seem too interested so I decided now would be a good time to leave. I turned around to Connie and kissed her gently on the forehead then we left.

"So where are your parents?"

"Right now? Uh, probably on their way here," he said laughing. I laughed with him. He was always a lot faster than his family members which I've always thought was a riot since he's not the youngest of them. He's always been more fit than his family though I don't know why but he just loves to exercise and work out. It felt good to laugh with him again; it's been so long, like 60-ish years so it's great to see and laugh with him again.

"This is great man, I miss our time hanging out it feels like it's been forever and I suppose to most people that would be but not us," I teased, elbowing him lightly in the gut. The great thing about Landon is we always felt the same about this life so we kind of had a Siamese twin thing going on. So he completely understood the joking thing.

"You're so right," he punched me in the arm, jokingly, "you jerk." He put his arm around my neck and we walked down to the cafeteria to meet up with my parents again.

"What did you do?!" my mother demanded as soon as we got into the cafeteria.

"Oh hi, Landon," she smiled and hugged him before shoving her pointer finger in my face, "now answer the question!"I didn't want to but I knew for Landon's sake I should.

"I didn't do anything; the neighbors are liars, Connie began changing and she threw me out the window and they assumed I was attacking her," I said attempting a tone of nonchalance. Mom saw right through that.

"One of them said you broke his bat in your hands and threatened them." Damn, I knew I was going to regret that.

"Okay I did the first one but only because I needed to get them away from the sight, ya know since she was changing," I explained leaving out some other details. My parents looked at Landon warily; they didn't know that he knew. "Don't worry he knows."

"That doesn't negate the fact you showed off an extent of your powers, the _powers _you said were stupid because nobody should be allowed this horrible curse," my mother reminded me even though she knew I still felt that way so it was just a cruel trick.

"Yea mom I know you don't have to remind me. That's not the point it was for their own good; I could have scared them off other ways if you'd have preferred," I pointed out to her. She heaved over sighing dramatically but finally accepting. She left to go check on Connie and we were all going to go with her but I don't think Landon really wanted to so he said he'd wait down there till his parents got her.

"Ya know what? I think I'll stay with Landon and wait for his parents with him," my father piped up. So my mother and I went to go check on her. I felt there was more of a reason for dad staying with Landon than he told us.

The doctor awaited us in her room; he was really starting to piss me off.

"You really shouldn't be here right now, were about to draw some blood," he said. It was then something dawned on me, Werewolves heal at an amazing rate what is she doing in here if she can heal at ten times the rate as most people?

"Let me talk to her first." I walked past him and sat beside her. He stood next to the mirror on the other side of room. He stood there observing me and giving me the deadliest of looks; he despised me.

"Alone."

That was all I said and he left abruptly still wearing that loathsome look.

"Connie, I got a question, uh how to start, well Werewolves have a talent that allows them to heal at an amazing rate. Now I'm sure you've realized that, so why exactly are you in here?" She turned her sweet smile on me again.

"I don't know they never said I could leave or anything they just kept running tests so I just let 'em," she replied. What was this bastard doing to her? Why does he keep running tests without telling her anything?

I hoped off the seat and walked out the door hoping and praying he'd be near. He was over by the nurses' station which was diagonal to Connie's room. Dr. Barker stood with a pen in hand looking over a chart; for who I was about to find out. I stamped over, enraged, trying hard to resist the urge to hop on him and dig my teeth into his white neck.

"Dr. Barker, why do you keep running tests if there's nothing wrong with her?" I asked. I could tell my calmness threw him off guard. He placed the pen on the chart then let the top part fall down making a small crashing noise.

"There's something wrong with her blood, there appears to be some weird black orbs pulsing through her blood from her heart. I've never seen anything like it and I'd really like to study it because she's very quiet healthy except for that." He was using her as a guinea pig for his research?!

"What if it doesn't do her any harm? Has the orbs affected anything in her health and is she going to die soon?" He was taken aback by my questioning so he started stuttering. "Well n-no but that doesn't mean it shouldn't be looked at," he tried to retort but the stuttering made him sound very weak and out of it.

"Then I'm taking her home, I'm not going to let her be your guinea pig," I snapped, I glared at him to enhance my point. He seemed more shaken than ever. "But it would be beneficial," he reiterated while I entered the hospital room. Mom was sitting on the couch watching Connie sleep but I didn't actually think she liked her.

I rushed past, going straight for the corner, to get the old wheelchair that resided there. I kicked it up so I could unfold the chair from its portable position.

"Connie, wake up honey, we're leaving," I whispered shaking her shoulders softly. Her eyes blinked open her smile lit up as soon as she had them fully open. "What's going on?" her voice softly. She stretched as she pushed herself into an upward position. I stepped back to reveal the wheelchair into the life. Her smile disappeared and gave way to a puzzled look.

"We got to get you out of here they're using you as a guinea pig to try and figure out what's in your blood,"—my voice turned to a whisper now—"and since we already know there's no reason for you to stay here," I said; I started carefully removing the tubes and wires that she was connected too. I did this almost as if I were stopping a bomb.

"Okay let's get you out of this crappy bed." I scooped her up into my arms then set her carefully in the chair. I started to wheel her to the door but Dr. Barker was awaiting us at the door.

"I'm sorry but as the doctor I can't let you leave," he reported.

"Well than I can sue you for malpractice if you don't get out of my way."

He stood his ground.

"That's blackmail," he said, disgusted. I sighed; my hands gripping more on the handles. "No it's truth, you've been keeping information from her while running tests that you never specified about and not revealing _her_ fate because unless you're really moronic you'd know that every test you run will inevitably affect _her fate_!" He looked down towards Connie then mouthed something that I couldn't make out. He stepped aside and allowed us to exit. I didn't say anything mean or cocky I just walked past him. I pushed the button on the elevator.

My eyes floated back to look at Dr. Barker his face was melancholic and empty. His color faded all to white if it weren't for his iris' he'd probably be all white. I did feel bad for him since he was only doing his job but he was using her—using her to test something that can never be released to the public. And for that sir I truly am sorry but I'm not going to let her be a guinea pig, not for you, not for anyone. The elevator finally arrived and I wheeled Connie in while my mom followed me.

"What did he say?" I asked suddenly. Connie looked up at me. I don't think I was looking at her at the time but I felt her turn to look up at me. "Whaddya mean?"

"When we were in the room right before we left he looked at you and whispered something, I just want to know what he said," I replied calmly. I still wasn't looking at her; my eyes were boring a hole through the metal door of the elevator.

"Oh, uh, um he said—ugh, how do I put this?" she started mumbling. I finally looked down at her and she was biting her nails, deep in thought. "Yes, Connie?" I bent down next to her. My mom knelt on the other side just as enticed as I was. My right hand was still on the handle of the wheelchair. Connie appeared like she was about to say it but then the elevator came to a stop and the doors swooshed to one side presenting new people when it opened. Mother and I hoped up quickly pushing Connie out of the elevator.

"What did he say? Is it really that _bad_?" I queried. She sighed. She quickly muttered something to herself before turning her attention to me. I had taken a new spot in front of the wheelchair, my hands on her legs.

"He said...._Werewolf_, that was all he said," she whispered. She let out a slight whimper but only because I started digging into her legs.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to do that," I said but I was too preoccupied with how he knew. This was a very bad thing he knew which meant he could inform the police that she may be involved with the murders. But there's _no way in hell_ that they'd believe him if he told them about the Werewolves which was a good thing for us. That theory would end him a first class ticket to an asylum.

"He knows—how the hell does he know?" I grumbled with an anxious step in my pace that I had started up. My left hand never left my face. I either had it rubbing my chin or pounding on my forehead trying to push an answer through my thick skull.

"If he knew why did he keep telling me he had no idea? Was he going to blackmail you? What in the hell was he planning?" My thinking was interrupted by my father who came around with Landon and the rest of the Günter family. Kathy, with her long red hair, came bounding the corner with the grace of an angel with an angel's smile. Kathy was always the sweetest Vampire I'd ever encountered and I loved her for it. Brendon, who was a bit bigger than Landon, came around the corner walking next to Kathy. His smile beaming, like always, he was always so optimistic that it tended to annoy most people but not me I loved his optimism. His parents were so much fun to be around. Alicia was last, her russet hair flowing over one shoulder. Alicia never liked being in public, she was too easily tempted. She had never wanted to be a Vampire; she would have preferred to die but Landon saved her and ever since then she still never got over her thirst. If she weren't with the others she'd probably be one the most horrible serial killers of our time.

"God, it's been so long Ray," Brendon said first wrapping his arms around me. They each took turns hugging me and saying how happy they were to see me. Despite all of this my mind was still focused on how he knew. I had to find him; I had to find out.

"Well now who's this?" Kathy asked and the other turned their undivided attention to Connie. She looked so innocent sitting there in that stupid hospital gown twiddling with her thumbs trying to look inconspicuous in front of the Vampires.

"That's Connie, she's my—," I tried to finish it but I couldn't say it. "Girlfriend," Landon said, unwavering. He seemed completely adept with saying it despite the fact she was a Werewolf, a fact I hoped he wouldn't reveal. Connie looked at me distraught. I was convinced it was because I didn't say what she was to me: the absolute love of my eternity.

"Really but isn't she, an, uh...." Brendon started. Alicia piqued interest and her eyes flickered in pain at Connie. It's not that I don't trust her near her, because I do, but I don't think she's quite ready to be attacked by a Vampire.

"Calm down Alicia, you better not get any funny ideas because it would be best for you not to hurt her," I said.

"I'm sorry Ray, you're right; I'll control myself I've been getting better at it and I think I can control myself." She sighed. Kathy patted her shoulder proud. I met with Landon's eyes and he knew exactly what I was saying with my eyes.

"Mom, Dad, take Connie home. I'm going to talk with the doctor real quick," I said turning around to head for the stairs. I wasn't going to let him go until I got what I needed.

Chapter 13: Drac

I went straight back to the nurses' station where I last saw him and asked where he had gone. The nurse was less than helpful. I began asking other doctors and searching rooms for Dr. Barker but he was like a disappeared off the face of the earth. But that wasn't about to stop me, I'm a very dedicated person so if he thinks that hiding will stop me from hiding him he's _sorely_ mistaken.

"Dr. Barker are you in here?" I called quietly stepping, slightly ever so slightly, into a patient's room. Nothing replied to me so I was about to leave but then a smothered sneeze came from the right corner toward the front of the room. I walked back in to investigate. Was he really hiding in the corner of a patient's room? Was he that scared of me?

I walked to the corner, grabbed Dr. Barker by the lab coat and pulled him to the middle of the room.

"What do you know?" I asked. With the light of the moon I could see his face shift to horror.

"What do you mean?" he muttered. I let go of his coat only to push my face into his. I could smell the fear emanating from his skin but there was something else, something stronger that I smelt.

"You muttered _Werewolf_ to Connie now tell me what you know?"I put my hands back around his collar. I shook him a little to let him know I wasn't fooling around.

"I....can't tell....anybody," he whispered. I growled then blew air out my nose letting it get all in his face. I glowered at him with the light of the moon showing half of my face.

"You can't....or you won't?" I hissed with spit escaping my lips. I watched it flicker in the light before reaching his face. His eyes closed momentarily to await the onslaught of spit that had _accidently_ escaped my lips. "I c-c-can't or he'll come after me," he whispered so low that I don't even think that's where it ended; I think he continued on in an incredibly low voice.

"_Who will get you?!"_ I roared. I calmed myself down when I remembered I was in a patients room. He lifted up his arms in fright and whimpered. "Who?" I repeated.

"I don't know his name all I know is that he made me call him Drac, I'm sure it was short for something but he would never tell me all he said was 'the girl's a Werewolf'," he whimpered. Yea it's short for something you moron, Dracula. I can't believe he didn't see through that but who was going around calling himself Drac? It couldn't have been Murdock he loves his name far too much for that. I snorted then let him go. I turned around to try and figure something out, who is Drac? And more importantly: how does he know Connie's a Werewolf?

"Can I l-leave now?" he mumbled. He stumbled forward trying to get past me. I lifted my arm and put it between him and the door. "What did he look like?"

"He wore a big black trench coat and didn't say much. He was like a ghost he said that when I turned back around nobody there. It was really quite frightening," he muttered. My eyes looked over his face, and to be honest, he looked terribly scared. I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose. I wanted to let the guy go but I couldn't until I had all the facts straight. I needed to know more on this Drac person.

"Did you see his face?" His eyes flickered towards me but this time annoyance filled them. Again, I wanted to let him go but I needed to get everything I could from him. I repeated the question. "No, I didn't like I said he was there and then he disappeared. Just like that," he said, severely annoyed.

"Was there anything else, anything subtle or out of the ordinary. Like was he wearing a mask?" His teeth were barred now and he stared at me eyes twitching.

"Well now come to think of it....no there wasn't at all," he hissed. I put my hand around his throat and lifted him off the ground. "If you're playing me, I swear, no I promise, I will crush your throat," I said as calm as ever. He was gasping for breath so I gently put him on the ground. When I stood in front of him we both realized I was a lot smaller than he was, so he probably felt like a jackass for that. I smiled, nodded, and opened the door to leave. His arm shot up closing the door. His other arm at the same time pushed me away from the door.

"No you're going to answer my questions now," he demanded. My smile slowly faded into a glare, what did he want to know? I wondered.

"Why do you care who told me? You don't believe it do you?"

"Actually, yes, my girlfriend is a Werewolf and I'm a Vampire and that is the most taboo thing in our world is the two together." I said it sarcastically but from the look on his face I could tell he was probably taking it seriously. "How do you know he'll come after you if all he said was, 'the girl's a Werewolf'?"

His face turned as white as a sheet of paper. I knew he was covering up something. And now I got him caught in a trap, how's he going to answer that?

"Well I thought it would be implied," he stuttered. I knocked him into the wall making sure to hold him down as soon as he hit. My right arm was placed across his throat while my left hand was pointing in his face.

"You're lying to me! Who are you covering for and is your life worth it?" He started what I only assumed was hyperventilating so I removed my arm from his neck. Next he started coughing really loud as well as gagging it was a horrible sight to watch. I stood back as vomit started pouring out of the sides of his mouth.

"I'm sorry and I don't know why I let him get to me, please you gotta help me. I'll tell you anything you want to know if you keep me safe," he begged. It's been a while anybody's begged for their life from a Vampire that didn't end with them being transformed. I liked that he wanted his life, his _real_ life, not this hell that people think they want. They have no idea the hell it is to be immortal. I nodded and helped him over to a seat.

"Okay, now spill," I murmured, squatting in front of him. He wiped the sweat off his face and swipes his tongue around his lips.

"He, he had these weird eyes, they were blood red but the iris was black, it was the strangest thing I'd ever seen." Definitely not Murdock, he has pure red eyes. Black iris? I've never seen anybody with black iris's before at least I don't think I have; maybe a very long time ago. But other than that I have no idea.

"Anything else?" He shot me a quick look that radiated horror.

"His mouth was dripping....dripping something red, red and sticky....I don't want to know what it was. At all," he shuttered. He had just fed on somebody but was it inside the hospital? "Did anybody die recently, by unusual circumstances I mean," I asked imperturbably. I figured if I had a serious tone or any other tone he would flip out. And I need him in perfect mental condition for this. He turned his head down and it started shaking from left to right but it was a soft shaking and you could barely call it shaking.

"Not that I know but I started my shift as soon as Miss Connie came here. He may have been roaming the halls waiting," he mused. I knew he wouldn't know anything about the reason I asked, which was a good thing, so he wouldn't be waiting in a hospital. Too much temptation.

"I highly doubt that," I muttered lowly. He didn't look up at all for the next couple minutes I think he was considering what I muttered. He's a doctor how could he believe in Vampires and Werewolves? Oh well I guess now's not the time for stupid trivial questions. He lifted one hand and put it on his chin rubbing it almost in an unconscious motion. Whatever he was thinking about he was locked into it, deeply.

"Anything at all?" I asked desperately. With that I lost my calm that I forced myself to put forth. Dr. Barker noticed it too and snapped himself back to the present.

"I think there was something else but I can't put my finger on it," he said. I watched him wiggle his finger around; if it helps him think of anything else to say about this Drac, than by all means wiggle all ten.

I started rubbing my face as I took in the look of the room. The moon was perfectly shining in the room so I could see everything but the thing that caught my eye was the patient. What caught my eye about it is: he was gone. "Dr. Barker what happened to the patient in the room?" I asked, angry with myself for not figuring it out earlier. I turned back to him and his eyes shot open.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded pouncing on him. With on hand I kept him on the ground and with the other I threatened to create a hole where his face used to be. He started hyperventilating.

"Who are you?!"

"Okay I'm not really a doctor, the real Dr. Barker is off on business and he told me to look over the girl," he whimpered. His arms were up flailing around trying to hit me.

"Why should I believe you now?! You screwed me over every time I gave you a chance!"

"Because Dr. Barker is the one I described," he whimpered again. This totally took me aback. I shot off him and looked around the room. Dr. Barker was the one behind it all; he's the one, who ran all those ridiculous tests and he's probably the reason that all those other Vampires are here. Why is he after me and Connie though? Why do I even have to ask, it's because its taboo, he's trying to destroy us before the Lycanthropes get here.

"Where is he?" I commanded. He pushed off the ground slightly but I put my foot on him and kept him down. "Where!" I shouted; if I weren't holding back I would've broken his ribs.

"He didn't say exactly all he said is that he was meeting with an old friend to plan a revenge scheme because someone broke the rules, I didn't understand what he was talking about at all," he said in a breaking tone. He was starting to cry, over what I don't know. I'm not going to kill the guy. Luckily I understood everything he was talking about and now I got to get to the others and relay that information.

Chapter 14: Protection

I quickly got into my car and drove back to my house. I hoped that the rest of the Günters were still in the dark about what Connie really was. I don't think I could handle their disappointment right now with everything else that was going on. I don't think that this "Dr. Barker" will try and attack his double but I didn't have the time to take him with me. Oh well, he lied to me way more than enough for me to forgive him.

"Okay I got new news," I bellowed running through the door. They were sitting around in a circle and as soon as I got in they all hopped up except Connie (of course). They had hope in their eyes; they thought I had had a plan to defeat Murdock but we had more than Murdock on our hands at the moment.

"This Dr. Barker is a Vampire and he's meeting up with Murdock and they're going to try and destroy us so we need a plan or were going to be in for something big especially when the Lycanthropes get here, if they get here I suppose I should say," I informed them but it didn't look like they were at ease with anything in fact they looked worse than before. "Why would the Lycanthropes come here?" Alicia asked. My mouth fell open. I forgot they didn't know anything about Connie being a Werewolf. My parents, Landon, and Connie all looked at me in disbelief apparently because I'm a moron with a big mouth. Damn my big mouth!

"Uh, I don't know why would they?" Alicia turned slowly to look at Connie. Crap she figured it out. Brendan and Kathy turned to look at Connie too. I hate myself.

"She's not a—a Werewolf is she?" Kathy asked. I licked my lips and twiddled my thumbs trying to answer. My voice was gone I couldn't even mutter anything I had lost my voice and a damn good thing I did or I'd probably say something else stupid. Connie was looking down at her lap, still wearing that stupid hospital gown.

"Connie I think we better change you into some suitable clothes," I said. Using all my speed I got her out of the chair and upstairs within the second. She slapped me in the arm when we came to a stop.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot I know," I said. "But they have to know too, they're going to help us. I don't think they'll _really_ care if you're a Werewolf or not. They're my friends and friends love friends' girlfriends." I set her on her feet but ended up keeping her up in my arms when she started falling over. "I told you I'd be safest with you," she whispered. She began cuddling her head into my shoulder. I held her very close to my chest.

"Well we better find you some clothes," I reminded her but she didn't move or say anything, so I took that as a yes. "Do you want to go home and get some clothes?" I felt her head shake so I thought maybe I could borrow some of my mom's clothes.

"Probably best if we don't take you home because they may be stalking it.

"By the way Connie where are your parents?" Her eyes opened and looked at me. I was still in the hall holding her.

"They went on a vacation for about a month so I've been all alone which is why I was out on the streets so I didn't have to be alone," her confession was heart-wrenching. I stared at her, her eyes were open but lacking any emotion other than sadness. I held her even closer.

"Okay let's get you some clothes," I said. With that I took her to my parents' room and set her on the bed. "I'll go ask my mom real quick don't move."

"Hey mom, can Connie—," Brendon cut me off, "How could this happen Ray? For the longest time you were in love with Marie what happened to that?"

"I killed her," I said coldly. I peered up at them and Brendan became speechless. They must not have thought me as a killer. Even Landon was shocked but that's when I remembered I never told him.

"What—you killed her—with, what how?" Brendan stuttered. "The only way I knew how, I tore her carotid artery out," I said. My voice was a little uneven; I don't like talking about that stuff. Murdering is not one of my strong points so it makes me really quite distraught so I tried to always stay away from it in conversation. Brendan sat down, his always jolly face gone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you all this earlier but I was kind of busy dealing with a duo of psychotic Vampires by myself and I didn't really want to bring you into this like that."

"Why kill her?"

"She threatened to kill Connie and then attacked me. I had no choice, she was insane and I don't know what happened to Morgan. He's probably with Murdock and Barker so we've actually got three to contend to," I answered. They all fell silent so I thought now would be a good time to ask then get out of here.

"Mom can Connie borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yea sure she can," she said jovially. She always seemed unperturbed by the whole thing which was really helpful for me and the others we needed one person who could keep calm in this whole mess. I rushed out of the room and up into my parents' bedroom to find Connie had already changed.

"Well I figured you're mom would let me so I just changed," she said. I shrugged it off. I put myself on their bed and realized I didn't feel comfortable in this room.

I grabbed her hand and took her to my bedroom. I took a seat on my bed and she sat on my lap. My arms wrapped around her stomach holding her close to my chest.

"Are we going to be able to take on three of 'em?" Connie asked while she rubbed my hands. I chuckled a little. I could feel my chuckle reverberate through her.

"Don't worry about it they don't know how many we have; there's no way they're going to win," I assured her. Truth is I knew we would win even if they had more because we have a Werewolf and they wouldn't risk bringing in a Werewolf of their own. It would cause the Lycanthropes to be so much more aware and they can't have that.

"I promise you'll be protected. You'll be safe in my arms; they won't be able to touch you. I'll die before they get the chance," I promised. I kissed her on the back of her neck. She let out a moan and started to turn around. "What're you doing?" I asked but she had maneuvered herself so we were facing. She grabbed the sides of my face and pulled my face into hers. Her lips were so soft pressing against mine. And they were so, so warm. Everything I was worried about and everything that was on my mind melted away. All I could see, all I could think about was this moment being with her.

She pushed me down on the bed and crawled along my body to my face. She started kissing me again. I could feel her steamy breath being pushed down my throat. Our lips began to become one as they blended together it made me feel happy. For once in my life I was truly happy and it was all thanks to her. I loved her so damn much I couldn't even begin to describe it.

"Connie, I gotta tell you I love you so much you're the only one who could make me happy," I said this scattered I hadn't fully got myself composed by then. Her arms were on either side of my head which gave me a secure feeling.

"I love you too," she said dropping her face right in front of mine. Our eyes were locked in such a way that we couldn't even blink. That feeling was perfectly fine for me. But something did break that concentration. Something smashed through our front room. I heard a montage of different screams and grunts.

"What the hell was that?!" she yelled. I unknowingly pushed her off of me and bolted to the door. I opened the door a crack to see and all I saw was something fly up towards the door. I slammed it shut and ran back to Connie. Someone kicked the door open (it went flying through my window) and they rushed forward for Connie and I.

I used all my strength to ram them. It stopped him but he soon was up on his feet again.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" I growled. Morgan took a defensive position which got him as close to the ground as possible.

"You killed her....now I'm going to kill her," he hissed. My mind went blank for a second. I shot myself at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. Our eyes met briefly before I threw him out the window. I bounded out the window the second I let him go. I grabbed his head and began smashing it into the ground.

"You won't touch a hair on her head!" I bellowed. He threw his elbow back cracking me right in the teeth. This caused me to stumble backwards. That was a mistake on his part because at that point all the others were out keeping him back.

"Gah, lemme go you damn pyres!" he screamed trying with great effort to try and break free.

"I told you, you won't touch a hair on her head," I reminded him while I took a hold of his neck. "Wait Ray!" Her voice echoed in my mind even a minute after she yelled it.

"I have to do this Connie, he's trying to kill you," I muttered my grip tightening on his neck.

"Does it have to be you?" I shut my eyes and nodded slowly. My mind finally cleared and I knew that I had to do this, I had to kill him. I continued to tighten my grip on Morgan's neck. I felt him wiggling beneath my grip, apparently still trying to break free. "Stop trying, you're not getting away from this and I _know_ you know that," I whispered.

"Mom can you take Connie inside." Although I asked it, it had such a harsh undertone it was almost a command. I turned to look at Connie and she shot a very dirty look at me.

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to see this," I said. "It can be very grisly." My gaze was back on Morgan as I said the last part. I wanted him to be very aware of what I was going to do to him. He glowered at me.

"Did you actually think you could attack us and survive?" He didn't respond. He stood there not even putting up a fight anymore. I looked back at Connie, she was looking distraught.

"Can any of you guys handle him?" Landon nodded and let go of his arm. He turned his neck sideways, preparing to dig his teeth in. I turned back to go back to Connie and Morgan spat at me. I turned around slowly to observe his angered face glowing red.

"You're a coward! You can kill a girl but not me! Bah, there's no way you'll be able to handle Murdock and Barker they're gonna kill that little wolf bitch!" he yelled. Spit went flying all over; my face was severely drenched. I walked forward and took Morgan's face in my hands. I stuck my lips next to his ear and said, "It was so good killing her, she was only threatening to kill Connie to get to me, she didn't give a damn about you. You were just a pawn in her game to get me, think about that before you open your big mouth."

I turned and he didn't say anything, he was speechless. I knew that would get to him. I walked to Connie, grabbed her hand and took her inside.

"How could you do that?" she asked as soon as we were inside.

"What?" She glared at me. She pulled her hand out of mine making me drop my arm to my side. "Kill him," she whispered.

"I didn't though," I told her.

"You might as well have, you were going to anyway. Why?"

"He would have _killed_ you; I wasn't going to give him the chance," I muttered.

"But why did it have to be you?" I stared at her distantly not really sure how to answer. "You have six other Vampires who could kill him, yet you were the first to try and kill him."

"Because you mean the most to me and when they threaten you I lose all my self control and I have to stop them," I whispered turning my gaze away from her. "I think I understand," she murmured.

"I don't think you do, otherwise you wouldn't have asked, I _have _to protect you I've tried letting things slide but it always comes back and comes after you and I must put myself in harm's way for you. The notion of you being hurt or...._dead_ is too much for me to bear but if I'm the one hurt that's okay because I don't really get hurt."

"What if Murdock gets a hold of you? You won't be invincible anymore and you know that," she said, innately. She hasn't known about our world that long and she already knows how it works. "Yea, true," I whispered.

"You can't be the only one who faces the danger, we're in this together, and we got to fight as one or they're going to destroy us both," she said. She knows more than I do about this world. And she's right it's the only way to make this work. If it'll work at all.

"You're right, you're so right, why didn't I realize this earlier," I said. "We're a couple we need to work together to survive in this world." I nodded to myself. I was linking my hands together in various ways. After a moment of silence the door pushed open and the others came in. I quickly found Landon; he was wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. I can't believe I left them to deal with my problems but I had to for Connie's sake. Since she's my world I have to make sure my world is happy first.

"Landon I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't worry about it, God it felt good," he laughed. I looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean? You enjoyed it?" I asked in complete awe. His face lit up like a Christmas light. "Oh yea, I've always wanted to kill Morgan, I hated him so damn much," he seethed. I never knew Landon was like that, I was still in shock.

"Wow Landon this is a side I've never seen of you," I muttered averting my gaze to the couch. I could never enjoy killing even if it was someone I hated, I'm not a monster. I know that for sure now, I'm not a monster because I hate killing. A smile peeked on my face. "One down," I announced. The energy in the room picked up considerably and that's how it remained for the rest of the night, for the rest of the week for that matter.

Chapter 15: No middle ground

The week came and went as things started to pick up. Everyone seemed to be happy again, it seemed Murdock and Barker disappeared and although we're happy we never let our guard down. It was the weekend again, after one of the longest weeks of school, and I planned to spend it at Connie's house watching over her. Since her parents weren't there and my parents weren't there we were basically allowed to do anything.

"Where do you think they're hiding?" she asked out of the blue. I looked at her with a confused look on my face. "Where'd that come from?"

I felt her shoulder shrug against my arm. I had my arm curled around her neck to keep her next to me on her bed.

"I don't know just wondering, it's been on my mind for a week now," she answered. I mused for a moment trying to come up with an idea of where they could be hiding out and I could only come up with blanks. "I don't know and I don't care as long as they don't come after you I'm good," I replied. I couldn't think of any reason why I would care where they were as long as they weren't out after Connie; they could stay in hiding for the rest of eternity for all I care. But in a way it does make me a little edgy not knowing when or where they're going to pop out at.

Connie was playing with my fingers. She curled around with my arm so I had her in my own protective barrier of sorts. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I noticed she closed her eyes when I did that. I leaned my head against hers and just left it there.

"Can we just stay like this?" she asked, sweetly. I chuckled slightly. "Of course, whatever you want," I whispered. That beautiful smile came out again. We did stay like that for the rest of the day.

When I got home that night for some reason I was the only one in the house. I called for about two minutes but I just decided they just had to do something or go take over the watch at Connie's.

As I walked to the couch I noticed a note was sitting right in the center of it. I picked it up and looked at the front and all it said was, _Raymond_. I flipped it back around and stuck my finger through it and ripped it open.

_Come to the abandoned nuclear plant a week from today, alone, and we'll finish this. If you attempt to bring anyone along the plan will fall through and we'll head straight for your precious sweetheart. Don't be stupid._

I read it again and again to make sure I got this right. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I growled at the paper and dropped it in the trash can. My mind was creating an increase of pressure throughout my body so I was not able to stand for a while after that.

I sat on the couch, my hands digging deep into my knees, just trying to figure out what I'm supposed to do about this. I can't tell the others they'll try and stop me but if I go it'll be a death sentence. Why isn't there any damned middle ground?

"Was I really stupid to think that this would all play out in my favor?"

"It might be able to...." a voice said from behind me. I looked and in the open doorway was Alicia. I mouthed, "What," but no words came out.

"I'll stake the place out before you go in and if you run in to trouble we can take them together." I knew there was a reason I was always so close to Alicia, she was awesome. I nodded, still unable to get up.

She sat next to me. "Why are you going to help me?"

"I need to prove myself not a monster," she said. She looked at her hands. As I looked at her I realized she was just like me. I stuck my arm around her shoulder and gave her a friendly grin. I looked into her eyes for a minute then broke the look suddenly.

"I'm sorry that's my fault," I said quickly. I felt ashamed for looking at her like that as if I didn't have a girl that I loved. I'm worse than a monster, damn it!

"But I can understand you want to prove you're not a monster, I'm still trying to prove that," I mused. My hands tightened as I said that, I can't be that bad I'm about to face two _actual_ monsters for a Werewolf. If I had said that before everything I would never in a million years believed it.

"How do you need to prove it? You're risking your immortal life for a Werewolf, our sworn enemies; you're the real opposite of a monster."I looked back at her again and this time she was the one giving a friendly grin. "I wish I could make myself believe that," I replied. I sat there trying to make my legs move; it was pointless I was stranded on this couch. My mind had taken away my legs in an effort to stop my stupid heart from destroying my stupid body.

"So we'll get this taken care of shortly." She got up and was quickly out of the room. I was sitting there, very aware I was alone, and listened to the silence.

It was driving me crazy!

I can't sit still for so long, in the quiet anyway, without going insane. The only thing keeping me on the brink, oh the very brink, of insanity was the thought that this was all going to be over soon. I sighed in great relief and that helped my legs release from my minds spell. I jumped up and bounded for my car. I wanted to spend as much time with Connie as I could before next week. My world was crashing down and all I could think about was Connie, I didn't want her to get hurt. Why'd I have to fall in love now? I got into my car then shoved the key in the ignition. I sat there for a second and thought, should I really keep Connie in town? Not like she'd leave willingly.

"I'll get her feedback on it," I muttered then took off.

I was there and in her room in no time. She sat twiddling with a necklace on her bed. Her back was toward the door so when I placed my hand on her shoulder she jumped a foot in the air. "Sorry Connie, are you okay?" I asked. I'd never seen the necklace before so I didn't know what it was exactly.

"What's that?" She closed it in her hand so as to hide it from me.

"It was my....mother's, it's all I have left of her," she whispered. My jaw fell open and I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" I mustered the strength to say. She looked back at me with tear stained eyes. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. I stuck my arm around her and held her against my chest. She started openly weeping I could feel her warm tears through my shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I queried. I gently stroked her hair, so she could use me as a tissue for her tears. She looked up at me and I ever so gently wiped away her tears. "I dunno, I try not to let it enter my frame of mind," she said, softly. It wasn't really a whisper but still really quiet. I kissed her sensually hoping that I could help her calm down. It succeeded! She wrapped her right arm around my neck pulling me on top of her. My arms were stuck under her as she rested on the bed. Her breath blew into me like a sweet breeze from a fresh summer day. Her lips melted mine once again and our tongues met inside of each other's mouths. After a while she stopped and held me on top of her, I don't know about her but I was a little uncomfortable with this I didn't know what she wanted. I didn't want to rush her into anything; into any compromising situation.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked unexpectedly and kind of knocked me off guard. I pushed myself up so I could look her straight in the eye. "I love you that's why, I will never let you go," I said, laughing. I wrapped myself around her and started kissing her neck. She giggled and pulled me as close as possible to her. I rubbed my face against hers and smelt her tantalizing smell. I kissed her once more on the neck then asked her what I came here to ask.

"Connie do you want to stay here or do you want to be transported somewhere safe when we find Murdock and Barker?" She looked at me with a weird expression on her face; one I'd never seen her have before.

"You're actually asking me?" At first I didn't realize what she was asking. "Yes?"

"Well thank you for considering my side of things _for once_, I'll be staying here if you don't mind. You don't mind do you?" she asked teasing. She knew I couldn't say no, damn she's too smart. I stared at her slightly angry. She just smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. It was brief but left me wanting more but it was time to head back to my place. We walked back to my car, hand in hand, and the sun was just setting.

"Can we just watch the sun set before we go?" she asked so sweetly that it swayed me before I could think to say no. I sat her on the hood of my car and I just leaned against it. Her head rested gently on my shoulder, her hand wrapped in mine. "Isn't this a beautiful place?"

"Yea, it really is. More now that I have you in it," I replied. I turned and kissed her once more. I thought about this place, my little Oregon town, and what I've brought to it. I've put everyone in danger, gotten several people killed, brought forth another Vampire, and allowed a Werewolf to roam the area freely. What kind of Patron Saint am I? Not a good one, dammit!

"Do you really think I'm the Patron Saint of this town?" I felt her nod on my shoulder. "Well I'm not very good, look at all the people who've died because of me." I turned my gaze at the ground and I thought more about that guy, the guy I stuck in our hell. And like some kind of sign from God, he appeared and he was looking for me.

"What the hell?" He was walking down the street towards us. At first I thought it was Murdock or Barker but as he got closer I knew who it was. "Who is it?"

I walked forward to meet him. "Ray, who is it?"

"You attacked him during the last full moon and I....changed him," I replied lost in thought. She was shocked; she hadn't remembered anything from that night except being in the hospital.

"Connie wait here, okay?" I looked back and I knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" He stared at me for a minute in disbelief then lifted his hand and pointed at me. "You did this to me...."

"I gave you a choice," I replied. He growled. "I told you the consequences to having this life; you took them anyway if it's anybody's it _yours_!" I accused. His eyes were blood red.

"....Thank you." I stared at him in awe asking over and over did he say that. I was not able to grasp the fact that someone would actually thank the one who took their life and placed them in perpetual hell.

"Uh, what?"

"Thank you, I'm finally able to live and not worry about my poor human weaknesses," he replied, his tone jovial. I just looked at him. "If there's anything I can ever do..." I took that chance and asked him to help fight Murdock and Barker. "Please, help me that is all you have to do," I pleaded walking towards him. He rubbed his chin. I knew he was going to accept so now during next week's battle I'd have the upper hand because they know nothing of him.

"Okay, when and where?" Thank you God in heaven. "A week from today, in the abandoned nuclear plant, just stalk the place out with a friend of mine and if things go bad you two come in after me," I answered. I peered back at Connie she looked like she had snapped out of her trance. I was happy about all this, now they were going down for sure.

"Okay, next week then," he turned and rushed off.

I went back to Connie and I took her to my place. "What did he want?" she asked on the ride there.

"Ironically he wanted to thank me; as if that's something you should thank someone for," I grumbled. I wasn't going to tell her the other part because the only ones who needed to know were me, Alicia, Bertrand, Murdock, and Barker.

"That's strange because I could've swore I heard him talking about something a week from tomorrow at an abandoned nuclear plant," she said calmly. My heart stopped and my blood was wiped from my face, it looked like a sheet of paper that was freshly made. I swallowed hard and looked at her. "I'm sorry but I have to do this with them, so we can end it without getting everyone involved," I apologized while looking out the windshield. I peeked through my peripherals and saw her nod.

"I wish you would've just told me that."

"You don't know how bad I wanted to but I thought you would try and stop me but I wanted this to end so badly that I guess I was blinded by it, I should've told you because this will inevitably affect you too." She nodded again. We sat there in silence until we got to my place.

"Please don't tell the others," I begged kissing her hand. She smiled slightly but I could see through that, she was really hurt I didn't include her in it. "Because I'm going to," I said. She looked at me oddly. "What?" I sucked in a breath then let it out in a sigh.

"They need to know, I should have told you which caused you sadness, I have to tell them," I whispered. "Please, don't. If you have to do this I understand I want this to be over with just as much as you. So end this, for us Ray, all of us. Not just me but everyone in this town, you're the Patron Saint, remember?" she giggled kissing my neck quickly. I feared that may be the last time I ever see her like that.

16: Three against two

The week passed in a blur and in no time it was the day of reckoning. I saw Connie only in the morning I met up with Alicia and told the others we were going hunting.

"So today's the day huh?" I nodded surreally. I wasn't in a real good state of mind, what if something did happen to me and it left Connie all alone? How selfish this choice had become.

"By the way we're meeting somebody else at the plant, his name's Bertrand; he's going to be a look out like you." I mentioned this so that they don't kill each other.

"You go and I'll wait for twenty minutes then I'll head to the plant, okay?" She took off down the street and I waited in the car. But to avoid suspicion I drove the car a ways away from the house. "Is this really going to end it?"

For some reason I had my doubts that this could end like this, so quickly, so abruptly. That was never Murdock's plan; he loved the thrill of watching people suffer so there's no way he could plan a quick extinction. He was going to distract me and get Connie there and then kill the both of us. Man I have some frightening thoughts.

"I promised....I can't let her down," I whimpered when I saw her face in my mind.

The 20 minutes passed and it was time to go. I took off as quickly as possible to head down to the plant. I tried to keep my thoughts happy but as the plant came into view evil thoughts crept into my mind. Murdock ripping my carotid artery out of my throat then leaving me to find Connie. I saw Connie's terrified look as she turned into a Werewolf to take on the vengeful Vampire.

"No! I can't think like that," I told myself over and over again. I parked in the middle of the parking lot and stepped slowly out of the car. My hand rested on the door as I observed the massive nuclear plant that stood before me. "I can see why they chose this place," I muttered. I slammed the door and walked, I walked as if I were walking to the electric chair.

I saw the others briefly as they continued to stalk the place. I reached the big double doors and pulled one but it was locked. I grabbed the door handle and pulled the whole door off its hinges. I stepped inside, very cautiously, taking in the look and smell of my surroundings.

"I'm glad you made it," Murdock's voice was teasing. "Oh yea, we're so glad you came we were getting...._bored_," Barker added emphasis on the last word.

"Go to hell the both of ya; I'm here to kill you!" I shouted back and I heard them both laugh in response. The laugh seemed to come from every possible direction. I didn't like that; I had no idea where they were. "Then come find us," Murdock said, teasing again.

I growled. I walked forward then off to the sides and back again. I looked in the area where they made most of the nuclear substances and they were there.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long."

There was a bridge, a single rotted metal bridge that stood between us. I looked at them and they returned a devious smile. My hands were balled into fists and I was prepared to run after them. I let out a howl and watched their faces, carefully, to see their expressions. Nothing changed.

I rushed forward and they turned tail and ran. They periodically would throw things back at me. I followed them to a middle room, filled with large nuclear waste making objects. Barker disappeared and I chased Murdock.

"Stop running you coward!" I lunged but was blocked when Barker threw himself on top of me from nowhere. I was pushed against the metal floor that was grated and I noticed there was something large underneath the grating. "Good God, this wasn't a nuclear plant....it was a crematory!" I shouted pushing myself up.

"It was just a front; someone used this place long ago trying to finish what Hitler started," Murdock laughed. "You heartless bastards!" I hurled my hand forward and knocked Murdock into one of the giant metal objects that I had thought were making nuclear waste but it wasn't it held the ashes of those who were burned. Barker snuck behind me grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my head. Murdock got back up and approached me.

"Now you're going to pay for Marie's death," he said. He walked to this panel and started pressing buttons. "Turn it to the highest," Barker commanded.

"One last thing before you die, I just felt you should know this, I'm the one....who changed you and your family....you don't know how much fun that was for me," he stated. My mind went blank after that I just stood there in a daze. That's when I heard a commotion and I saw Murdock knocked back onto the grated paneling that I stood upon. "Damn you I told you not to do this!" Murdock yelled. He came toward me and in an angry flash I threw Barker into him. The two went flying through another metal container. I looked at the others and they were trying to deactivate the panel. During the time my mind went blank they must have stuck my feet to the ground using metal bars.

"Oh crap, guys hurry!" It didn't matter if my carotid artery wasn't severed my body would be melted to axel grease. "We're trying!"

Murdock and Barker we're up again. Barker went to deal with the Alicia and Bertrand and Murdock walked towards me. He rammed me causing me to break free from my tied position.

"Get up," he said. I got up he had taken one of the bars, like the one they tied me down with, and smashed me into the ground. As I was getting up he grabbed my chin and held it in place then like he was playing golf smashed me to the side. I forced myself up again. He kicked me in the gut this didn't work well for him, as he did it I grabbed his leg and took him down with me. His leg was in my hand so I started swinging him around slamming him into the ground and into whatever was around. I chucked him back onto the grating. When he landed I jumped on top of him, again and again and again, until he fell through the grating. Barker had Alicia by the throat getting ready to tear her artery out.

"Let her go!" I yelled. I saw Bertrand on the ground I knew at once he was already dead. "You bastard," I said, irritated.

"Get Murdock back up here," he commanded. I shook my head. He tilted her head ever so slightly and placed his lips against her neck. I turned around to go back and get Murdock when I saw the others up on the balcony overseeing the crematory below it. I only saw them because light was seeping into the area through a hole in roof. I turned back around to face Barker.

"Even if you try and kill her you're not leaving this place alive, I promise that."

"What makes you so sure?" he asked taking his lips off Alicia's neck. I pointed my head up where the others were. "Looks like your plans backfired," I smugly said. He threw Alicia aside and took off. I rushed after him; I knew the others would take care of her. But as I ran by I hit the button for the crematory and I heard a huge shot of fire blow through the grated walkway.

"Get away from me!" he kept shouting that. My reply was always, "Never, murderer!" I saw light at the end of the hallway I chased him down. But that was all I saw, no buildings, no roads, nothing but light. He reached the end but I didn't stop, I rammed him and he fell.

I looked down and saw nothing but jagged rocks and water. The drop looked like it was about 11 stories, not a good place to fall from. This is what they must have done with the other bodies. I sighed as I watched him fall. Maybe it was truly over, I was so ecstatic I couldn't move but I had to. I forced myself to walk back to the crematory. The others were there with Alicia who was fine, not a scratch. Connie was among the people there, I hadn't seen her earlier.

"Hey guys....how's it...."I had to stop when Murdock came back into view from behind Connie.

"Let her go....!"

"Why should I? You tried to kill me."

"You brought me here to kill me, why should I have given you a chance!" I took a step forward. The others stepped away from Murdock and Connie. "Get into the pit," he commanded. I sharply let out a breath and strode toward the pit.

"No Ray don't!" Connie yelled.

I smiled back at her; I knew it couldn't have been that easy. In a quick flash Connie changed and threw him backwards; quickly I ran after his body and grabbed him forcefully by the neck and threw him into the pit. Connie was going crazy breaking everything. The others tried to keep her down but she was too strong for them.

"I'm going to get you for this Ray!" he screamed this as I kicked him down into the pit. I had to do this because he was still holding onto the grating. He fell screaming then hit the bottom. Just as that had happened though Connie grabbed me and threw me away from the pit then someone smashed the button. There was another huge boom as the fire rose up but this time was worse, it broke through the metal plate that covered it and caught the place on fire.

"Run!" I yelled getting up. Connie wasn't going anywhere so I tried to move her.

"Connie we need to get out of here! The whole place is coming down!" I grabbed her big furry hand; she was like the Statue of Liberty, she couldn't be moved. "Dammit Connie, this is serious what are you doing?" I stared at her face and found her beautiful hazel eyes. I stared into them deeply trying to get inside her head. I sighed briefly. I looked around the place as it was engulfed. "Connie, please, we need to leave!" I yelled. Finally she responded by grabbing me and putting me on her back. She ran out the way I had chased Barker. She didn't seem to be slowing down as the hole came closer and closer.

"Uh, Connie what are you doing?" She just kept running. I held on tightly, we were going to die, I was sure of it. When we finally reached the hole she jumped upward and shoved her claws in the wall.

"Ahhhhh, oh my God!" I screamed as we jumped out the hole. I wasn't really scared for my safety but I sure was for hers, she wouldn't have survived the fall. I probably wouldn't have either but that's not a problem for me. But when we started to climb the back of the building I just felt so much happier.

In a few minutes we met back up with my family and friends. And we watched as the old crematory mill went up in smoke. Along with

Murdock and hopefully, Barker. Connie changed back and fell into my arms. I kissed her once on the head and took her home.

Chapter 17: Normality

It's over, finally over. I kept saying that over and over again, trying to make myself belief it. Connie kept trying to but something made me feel strange. Maybe it's because it's back to normal, something that hasn't happened since before I met Connie. Or maybe because it's the first time I've actually felt human enough to live. I feel like I should be alive; like I'm not a monster.

I knew this feeling would last until the very last second that Connie is alive. I just, for one reason, don't know if I should live forever. The reason and the only reason, she's not in it.

Life is nothing anymore, I don't live. I believe that life is nothing if you don't have one to spend it with. We Vampires live forever but only if you have someone to spend it with. For the last 40 years I've just, I don't know if there's a word for it. I've been drifting that seems like a good word.

When I was at school I wanted to spend every moment with her. But I think even more than that I wanted the school year to end so I could actually spend every waking moment with her.

"You know you can't just spend it all on me," she protested. "What the hell else am I supposed to do?" She shrugged. "Uh, I don't know you're the Patron Saint of our town and we need some looking over," she joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You know it's true, who stopped the three ravenous Vampires?"

"Ugh, I did."

"Who stopped Marie from killing me?"

"I did." I hated when she brought that up.

"Who stopped the crazy Werewolf?"

"Actually, you did," I retorted. "I couldn't have done it without you and there were two, one I killed the other you handled." And suddenly I remembered curly. I killed him when he destroyed half my house trying to get me. I remember that vividly because that was also the first time I found out Connie was a Werewolf.

"Curly...." I muttered. She nodded.

"See you're the hero of town," she said and smiled. I groaned overly distraught. "You know you love it." She kissed me then skipped off for class. Damn the only class we don't have together.

I looked out the window at my peaceful little town and something did feel out of the ordinary. I didn't know what it was that felt so weird but I tried to ignore it. A face appeared before me and it was Barker. I stared blankly into the horrid face of my former foe, or not so former. I was unaware of what became of him but if he does decide to come back than I know I'll beat him again.

What I always found interesting is I never saw anything, any sign or warning when Murdock came. Was this a warning or a prophecy? I was not sure and at the moment I don't really care. My life, or whatever you will call it, wasn't only for me now, nor had it been for several months. She was the only thing on my mind and was going to remain the only thing, till death do us part. I laughed.

"Life" became easier after that because summer came. I was so happy at this time in my life. Plus I never saw another vision of Barker again. That is till _they_ came....


End file.
